The Black Bear
by LinVolturi
Summary: After series of nearly fatal events, Nora finds herself injured and in the house of Beorn. While he allows her to stay in his house as she heals, Beorn is determined to return her to her brother in Laketown before the winter months come. He only wishes to be left alone, so what happens when a friendship begins to form between these two unlikely people? Eventual Beorn/OC
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The fire roared and cracked. Shouts and screams were heard while men and women grabbed buckets of water and quickly made their way up the creaking wooden steps. Only one humble house was on fire thus far but it would spread quickly if not put out right away.

"More water!" one man shouted with a growl just before the flames bellowed up in a loud roar. It was strange to see a fire of such magnitude in the town, though it was quite small when compared to fires that destroyed Dale. That burst of flames caused the houses close by to be singed but, fortunately for those families the fire on their houses were put out with ease.

His breath quickened as he ran towards the hustle and fire cracking sounds. It couldn't be his house, it just couldn't. He repeated this to himself but soon his fear was confirmed as he turned the corner. He looked up to see his childhood home was up in flames. He ran up the narrow steps as he tried to get closer. He had to know what had happened and where his family was.

"What happened?" Bard questioned the crowd of people as he looked to the fire engulfed house. He didn't wait for an answer before he quickly grabbed a couple of the remaining buckets and joined in the effort to save his home.

"We don't know." an elderly man answered, as he brought two buckets of water. Bard quickly moved out of the way, filled his bucket up with water and followed the old man up the stairs. His gaze turned to the white haired man.

"Where is my mother?" young Bard questioned. "Where is Nora?" Concern filled his eyes. His mother and sister had gotten out hadn't they? They were safe, weren't they? They couldn't still be in that hot blaze. They wouldn't survive if they were. "Where is my family?"

"I'm afraid no one knows for sure." the elderly man looked down while Bard poured the water onto the blaze. "However, we heard screams not too long ago. I fear at least one of them is still inside." Bard looked down, his mouth opened slightly as shock began to filled him. However, this shock was short lived, if his family was still inside, he had to extinguish the fire and quickly so he could get help to them. He quickly made his way down the stairs and filled his buckets with water again.

_'Don't worry, mother and Nora.'_ he thought to himself as he made trip after trip up the stairs with water. _'I'm going to put the fire out. You'll be alright.'_

A year had passed since Bard's father had died. His mother was a seamstress and often worked with his sister to bring a little money in while Bard trained and worked as a bargeman. Life certainly hadn't been easy for the family of three but they were always fed. They always managed to find a little happiness and joy while in each others company. Bard had just filled the buckets with water, for the seventh or eighth time and was on his way back up the stairs when he heard a familiar sound.

"Bard!" a woman's voice called out. Bard quickly turned and, to his relief, saw an auburn haired girl run towards him. Her brown eyes looked between her brother and their home. The flames were beginning to die down but the heat from the blaze made their faces glisten with sweat.

"Nora!" the brown haired man exclaimed. She was fine, the sister their father had told him to look out for, was safe. He quickly poured the water onto the flamed house and made his way back down the stairs. Once she reached him, his arms pulled her into a protective embrace.

"What happened?" she asked after a short second. She took in a deep breath as she tried to steady herself from her sprinting. Her eyes pierced into him as she looked to him for an answer. A look of worry and shock was present on her face. Bard gently pushed her to arms length.

"I've asked and no one knows the answer. Nora, was mother with you in the market?" Bard questioned her as he eyed the carrots and potatoes in the tan straw woven basket she carried. His hands rested firmly on her shoulders. His eyes pleaded with her to tell him she was.

"No, she sent out me out to get some vegetables for dinner no more than a half hour ago." the fifteen year old girl replied. Bard looked back to the house. The screams that their neighbors had heard earlier. It was their mother's cry, it had to be.

"Bard?" Nora questioned as she began to put the situation together. "Please don't tell me our mother is in there." The nineteen year old man, looked at her for a moment before he gazed back to the house. A haze now filled the air from the smoke. The flames had begun to die down but buckets of water were still needed to put out the remaining flames on their house.

"What are we going to do?" she looked to him for answers. Emptiness from the loss of their home and possibly their mother began to overwhelm the young woman. She was in a daze.

Worry, fear and confusion filled Bard. He was her older brother; he had to take care of her. He looked back down at his sister before he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him once again.

"We're going to help put out the fire." he told her. "If our mother is in there, we will grieve and we will bury her." By now Nora's eyes swelled with tears. "Don't worry. We'll look after each other." he comforted her with a whisper. "We'll be fine."

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my new story. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and thought it seemed decent enough so I thought I'd give it a try and see if anyone liked it. This story includes two of my favorite characters from the book and movies, Bard and Beorn.  
_

_On a quick note, I am an amateur writer. I will make mistakes but will fixed things as I notice them. I don't mind constructive criticism and am always looking for ways to improve my writing. Please note, I will update this story about every other week sometimes sooner if I have the time. This story will take place before, during and after The Hobbit. _

_Anyway, thanks again for checking out my new story. The next chapter will have a bunch of action in it so I hope you will join me for that. It should be lots of fun! Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Again, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks again!-Lin_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bard, Beorn or any other characters from the Hobbit that will appear in this story nor am I making any money off of it. Writing this is purely for fun and entertainment. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The morning sun shined brightly through the window. Sun beams danced around the room, calling all inside to wake and ready for the day. The sunlight soon fell upon a dark haired man and his wife. The man stirred then leaned in and held the woman next to him for a moment more.

Once he deemed he could sleep in no longer, Bard's eyes fluttered open. He glanced at the woman next to him and a soft smile formed on his lips. He stood from the bed and began to dress for the day. Hearing the soft sounds, the blonde haired woman turned and looked up at him.

"That time already?" she asked tiredly. Bard glanced back to her and stood as he finished pulling up his trousers.

"I'm afraid so, my love." he answered as he sat back down on the bed. Bard brushed a small strand of golden hair out of his wife's face. Her lips curled into a smile as she gazed lovingly at her husband.

"Promise me you'll be safe?"

"I always am." He reassured her. He stood from the bed and reached for a hair comb when he accidentally knocked over the night table.

"Don't let Nora hear you." Heidi warned in a tease-like manner. "She may try to go with you."

"I didn't hear her come in last night." Bard commented. As he quickly and quietly picked up the small mess. "She's probably still helping with a birth."

"Hopefully, or you may have a stowaway on that barge of yours." Heidi joked quietly. Bard smiled and leaned in for a kiss. His hand cupped his wife's cheek for a moment. Their foreheads touched before they heard a small coo from the wooden cradle that rested on Heidi's side of the bed.

"Sigrid slept well last night." he turned his attention to the baby girl that slept near Heidi's side of the bed.

"She did." Heidi agreed before Bard stood and walked over to the wooden cradle. The smile never left his lips as he gazed down at the sleeping infant. Heidi watched her husband with loving eyes. She stood from the bed, took a couple of steps and leaned against him. They peered down at their daughter for a moment before Bard looked back to his wife.

"I must go. I will be home before supper." He whispered as to not wake the sleeping child. Heidi nodded and with one last kiss, the husband and wife bid each other a fond farewell. Bard made his way down to the docks.

He walked onto the barge and made sure he had all the paperwork he'd need to leave town and then reenter it. He looked over to barrels of of wine and made sure he had the right amount. He almost untied the barge when he noticed something twitch just inside the boat. He slowly and quietly made his way back onto the barge. His eyes squinted to get a better look. It took him a moment to realize it the tip of a brown boot. He paused for a second then he let out a quiet laugh and shook his head. He bent down and quickly pulled up the tarp.

"Nora." he exclaimed both in amusement and disapproval as he saw her. Nora's eyes widened in surprise. She had tried to conceal herself well before her brother entered the barge. Apparently she wasn't as good a hider as she thought. Bard shook his head for a moment before a thought came to his mind. "Please tell me you didn't sleep out here last night?"

"Alright." Nora answered. "I won't tell you." She sat up with a soft smirk on her lips. The amused look on her brother's face dropped and was replaced by a solemn one.

"You cannot keep doing this, Nora. A chill is beginning to fill the air and soon it will snow. You will make yourself ill if you continue to sleep out here."

"I'll use a heavier blanket." she shrugged. Bard placed firm hand on her shoulder and shook his head, the serious look remained. Nora's lips curled into a soft smile. She was glad her brother cared about her but he worried a little too much.

"May I come with you?" she asked. Her eyes pleaded with him.

"No, you may not." Bard answered sternly. "You must remember what happened the last time I took you out of the city. Besides you may have to assist the midwife today." He reached his hand out to help her up. He was going to be late if they conversed much longer.

"No one is having babies anytime soon." Nora assured him. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "I'm sure they won't even notice I'm gone." Bard looked down as he thought for a moment.

"I don't think it's a good idea." he stated. Bard motioned for her to leave the barge but she stood still. "Go back to the house."

"Please Bard?" she questioned. "Do you not trust me?" A hint of imp rested in her eyes but her desire to leave was sincere.

"I do trust you." Bard stated as an amused smirk formed on his lips. This was so typical of her. "However, I know you well, my sister, and you have knack for trouble."

"Please brother." she begged him. "I tire of this town. I shall not be missed. I just need some fresh air. Besides, it's been a long time since you took me out of the city. Please, only for today?"

"You'll stay close?" he asked after he thought for a moment. She quickly nodded in agreement. "And you won't jump out of the barge?"

"I promise, I'm not doing that again." she shuttered a bit. Bard looked to her a moment. Her eyes were wide with hope, her lips in a slight pout and her palms were together and up in a begging motion. Bard let out a small chuckle at his younger sister's persistence.

"Alright." Bard nodded. "You may come."

"Thank you!" she squealed with excitement and pulled him into a hug. "You're the best brother, Bard."

"I try." he replied before he picked the brown tarp back up and motioned her to lay on the ground. She quickly followed his lead and curled into a ball. Bard covered her up and made sure she wouldn't be noticed by the guards at the gates. After he untied the barge and made his way out of town. Getting through the guards was fairly easy. No one even noticed the small brown tarp, he had stored at the front of the barge.

"You may come out now." the bargeman called out to his sister once they were passed the guards and making their way through the maze of ruins. Quickly the brown leather tarp that had been concealing Nora, was pushed aside and she emerged. She quickly got to her feet, a relaxed smile rested on her lips.

"You look at ease." Bard commented. It was hard to believe six years had passed since their mother had passed away in the fire. He rebuilt their house with the help of Nora and their neighbors. He had kept his promise and watched over her carefully. They looked out for and took care of each other.

"I like being out here. Everything is so calm and peaceful. It's quiet and without the hustle and bustle of town." She told him as she made her way up to him. He continued to guide the barge along the lake while she leaned against the back. Silence filled the air until they past the ruins and were in open water.

Nora loved being out on the lake. She was free here. She didn't have to worry about work or those back in town. Early autumn was in the air. The trees were covered in speckled red and yellow leaves. The breeze was warm and the lake was a clear of mist and was a blueish-green. The air was fresh and clean. Not musty and putrid like the air back in town.

"Thank you for letting me come." Nora smiled at him. "It's been so long since I've been out here. It feels so nice to be away from...everything." Bard nodded and remained quiet.

He had too admit he mostly agreed to let her come so he could talk with her. Since their mother died, Nora became somewhat withdrawn from those around them. Though she always managed to thank those that helped them. Lately, however, she just seemed unhappy and Bard had noticed her discontent. His thought wandered as he thought about how to bring it up. Why was she unhappy? Why did she no longer want to come home? Did she have a falling out with Heidi or did the new baby bother her? Was she having trouble with the midwife? There were so many possibilities, it was hard to know what was wrong.

"You seem more distant lately." Bard began. "Has something happened with the midwife?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I just want to make sure everything is alright at work."

"Everything is fine. We've just been really busy lately." she answered with a shrug.

"Has Heidi been unkind to you?" he hesitantly asked. Heidi was a very mellow person and he doubted there was a problem there. Still, if there was a problem, he wanted to know about it.

"What? Of course not." Nora responded in surprise. How could he ask her that? "Heidi has been nothing but a great sister to me. She's always been kind."

"Is it Sigrid then? I know having a new baby around can be a bit stressful." He questioned.

"Bard, I'm a midwife's assistant. I'm around babies all the time. Sigrid doesn't bother me. She's a sweetheart. I quite like being an aunt."

"Then, may I ask, why didn't you come home last night? Why do you insist on sleeping out here on the barge?" he questioned. He leaned in closer to her, to hear her answer. Nora grew quiet for a moment. She wasn't sure how to answer him.

"I just...want my own space." she said when she finally spoke. "It feels odd, being twenty-one and living with my brother, his wife, and their newborn. I guess, I just want my own home."

"This barge is not an adequate home."

"Yeah, I know. I just, I like the openness." She said. A sad look came to her eyes. There was more to it than that, Bard could see that much. What wasn't she telling him?

"Alfrid came to the house last night." Bard hesitantly began. He knew how she hated this topic. "I think he wanted to call on you." Nora glanced at him for a moment before her eyes lowered to the ground and she turned back to the lake. That wasn't what she meant when she said she wanted her own home.

"I wish he wouldn't call me to courtship." Nora answered, before she rolled her eyes. "How long will I have to refuse him before he stops?"

"He has only come a handful of times." Bard reminded her. Maybe, this was part of the problem.

"That's still enough for a slight annoyance." she responded quickly. Alfrid was fine, there wasn't anything wrong with him, that she could tell. She just wasn't interested in courtship or marriage.

"Perhaps someone you like better will come along. Give it time." Bard encouraged. "Someday you may find someone you love as much as I love Heidi."

"I'm afraid I must be quite undesirable if the only one who pays me any attention is Alfrid." Nora glanced over to him. "I don't want to get married, Bard. I want to leave that town. I want to go beyond that forest and see the mountains on the other side. I want to meet all kinds of people and creatures. Maybe I could go into Rohan or Gondor. Maybe I could try to be a seamstress again." Bard nodded. They had, had similar conversations several times before. She simply didn't want to marry and he was alright with that.

"It is normal for one to want to control their own life." Bard admitted. "If the world was a safe place I'd tell you to go out there and live your dreams. However, the world it's not a safe place and you need to be realistic about such things. Nora, there is nothing for you out there." Nora looked down. She feared he was right, still she could hope to one day leave and see the world.

"You can be a seamstress here." Bard proceeded to point out. "You've only picked up a sewing needle to make simple repairs. I know I'd love to see your embroidery skill once again." Nora smiled at the thought but shook her head. It would bring back too many memories of their mother and there wasn't much money in it. If she wanted to one day buy her own home she had to have a higher paying job. That's where working with the midwife came in.

"I think I am going to be one of those little old spinster ladies with one room full of cats and another room filled with unfinished crochet projects." she joked with a soft laugh. Bard also let out a small laugh.

"You're still young. Your life could be very different from that."

"I won't marry Alfrid." she told him point blank.

"You'll never have to. If you want to be a little old lady with a bunch of cats, that's alright by me." he answered.

"I guess it's not exactly proper for a woman my age to not be married." she whispered. Most of the women, she grew up with her now married and had were beginning to start families of their own. She had nothing against that. There just wasn't anyone that peaked her interest and she wanted to do things her way. Her looked back to the trees. What lied that out there, beyond the forest and the mountains? How she longed to explore lands distant from Laketown.

"I don't care about proper. There's no reason to get married if don't want to. Nora," Bard stated in a strong serious voice. "I'm on your side. I just want to make sure your happy and not sleeping on my barge." A smirk formed on his lips as he said that last part. They both let out a chuckle. Bard noticed the light was now back in her eyes.

"Thank you for understanding." she told him and she wrapped her arms around him. Bard leaned into her hug for a moment. He was glad to see a little bit of joy in her eyes.

"What are we taking to the elves today?" Nora changed the subject. "More wine?"

"Yes. I hear King Thranduil and the wood elves are quite fond of it." Bard answered.

"I suppose the Master must be quite pleased with that. I suppose it would be bring in a little more gold for his treasury."

"I suppose so."

Once they reached their destination the barge and the barge was tied to the dock, Bard and Nora began to unload the heavy wine barrels. Once everything was unloaded, they leaned against the barrels and made some small talk. Nora would occasionally glance at the trees. Bard noticed her longing looks. His eyes glanced down to the ground. There had to be something he could do to make Laketown seem more appealing to her.

"Do you ever wonder what's out there? What...?" she began but was cut off by her brother.

"Shh." Bard;s hand covered his sister's mouth. He peered through the trees. Something was out there, something that meant them great harm. Nora remained quiet as her brother uncovered her mouth and removed his bow from his shoulder.

"What is it?" Nora quietly asked as she looked from the trees back to her brother. It was then an arrow emerged from the trees and swooshed towards them. Bard's quick reflexes kicked in and he managed to knock the attacking arrow off course with his own arrow.

"Run!" Bard told her as a small group of orcs attacked them with swords and arrows.

"What? No, I'm going to stay and help." Nora said as she grabbed one of the blades Bard had rested next to the barge.

"Go!" he yelled at her as he managed to kill one of the orcs.

"No!" she growled. "I can't just leave you!" She stabbed one of the orcs while Bard disarmed another.

"You do as I say or I will marry you off to Alfrid." Bard hissed. Another arrow flew passed him, a mere inch from his face. He didn't mean it, of course, but she was his responsibility. He had to keep her safe. "Go into the woods but do not stray far. Do you remember our meeting spot? Go there when it's safe."

Nora looked at him for a second. She was capable of fighting by his side. Why did he push her away?

"GO!" Bard shouted as another arrow flew from his bow. Not taking any chances, Nora quickly grabbed a couple canteens of water and darted towards the trees. The sword remained in her hand.

She wasn't far into the trees when she realized three orcs had slipped through Bard's notice and were behind her. An arrow swooshed passed her and into a tree. Nora kept running through the trees trying to lose them at first. However the orcs were catching up to her rather quickly. She continued to run but suddenly tripped over part of a tree that had been uprooted. She bit her tongue to hid her scream and quickly turned to see one of the orcs descend upon her.

The orcs blade came down with the intention to strike her but she managed to roll out of the way and back onto her feet. She swung her sword and managed to kill the first orc. The other two were close behind her so she continued to weave in and out of the trees as she tried to dodge and lose them. It was quite a feeble attempt however and soon she found herself cornered between the two orcs and a rather large tree.

The orcs looked at each other before sneering at her. Nora was at their mercy, at least that's what they thought. Nora held her sword up as she looked between the two evil creatures before her. It was then one of the orcs attempted to stab her, she blocked his sword with all her might. The other orc took advantage of her distraction and stabbed her in the shoulder. She held in a scream but managed to slash the first orcs neck. Nora then turned and stabbed the last orc in the chest. It was at times like this she was glad her brother took the time to teach her how to fight.

The sound of heavy breaths filled the air. She looked down at the corps for a moment before the wound on her arm caught her eye. She poured some water on it from the canteen then took her sword and cut off a strand of her tunic. Once the wound was wrapped she looked back up at the trees that surrounded her. It took only a second for her to realize she didn't know where she was. These trees were darker, closer together than the ones by the lake. She had run further into the forest than she realized and didn't recognize anything. She circled a little bit as she tried to decide which way to go. Of course, that only got her more lost. After a few minutes she picked a way to go then slowly and quietly made her way through the trees.

**~2 weeks later~**

The trees only became darker and she couldn't be sure where she was. Should she go left or right? Should she continue forward or turn back? Then again, which way had she originally come from? She had no way of knowing which way north or south, east or west. Time also seemed fleeting. She had no idea how long she had been wandering through these trees.

She looked around the trees. There was no sign of life, other than the illusions the air in the forest seemed to create. When the lights and laughter first appeared, she thought it was the elves. She knew better now and began to ignore the ghostly figures in the forest. It took a while but she figured it was not the elves Bard traded with. What she saw and heard were phantoms, shadows that the forest and her thirst for water caused her mind to imagine. Now she turned and walked the other way from these 'ghostly' elves. These visions didn't seem to be leading her any closer to her brother and home.

The days blended together and it was at the point where she could no longer tell if it was day or night. Exhaustion, hunger and thirst had begun to devour her. The food she had happened to have when she left Laketown was gone. On occasion she would find some berries in the woods but that was becoming more and more rare and starvation was beginning to take it's toll on her as well. The wound on her arm had begun to turn greenish and she feared the infection would only grow worse, despite her attempts to clean and heal it.

She continued to walk through the forests when she heard twigs being cracked behind her and footsteps shuffling around her.

"Hello?" she called out, though it was not a very smart thing to do. "Bard?" Nothing answered and the forest went silent once again. She shook her head and figured she had just imagined it. She only took a few more steps when she heard something being to snarl at her. Her eyes widened as she saw about 5 orcs in front of her. She backed away and turned only to see about 10 more behind her. Her heart fell but her weak hand held up the sword. If she was going to die, she would at least put up a bit of a fight.

…..

Stars and moonlight filled the night air. In that small but bright light the outline of a large black bear could be seen. He gazed up at the moon and stars. He found a peace sitting upon the carrock. His thoughts turned to the past, to the days his people lived in the mountains. The days before the orcs came and destroyed the lives of those he loved. The black bear sat there a moment more before he stood. His eyes scanned the land below for a moment before he began to make his way down the stony steps he had build while in man form. It was late and it was time to make the journey back to his house.

Beorn had been walking through the trees awhile when he paused. He had picked up a scent. Orcs, he determined. He could smell them near his house but there was another scent. It was human; a woman if he was correct. He could hear a faint scream along with the snarls the orcs tended to make. The black bear quickly turned to his right and ran towards the scents and sounds. Orcs would not dare venture so close to his house after tonight. He was determined of that.

Nora turned as she looked for a way to escape. However, the orcs had surrounded her. While Bard had trained her well, there was no way she could survive this number of orcs in her weakened state. She held up her sword, which only caused the orcs to laugh at and mock her in orkish. A couple of orcs went to attack when a loud roar was heard. The orcs paused and turned in the direction the sound came from. Nora followed their gaze. They heard an angry huff and the orcs began to slowly back away. The orc nearest to Nora, managed to catch her off guard and managed to stab her in the leg before the cracks of trees branches breaking were heard. Nora held in a scream and slashed the orc across the chest.

It was then a large black bear emerged from the trees. Nora's eyes widened at the sight of the great beast. The sword slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground. The bear only glanced at her before he looked around at the group of orcs and bared his teeth. A split second later he attacked. Beorn moved so fast Nora couldn't keep up with his actions.

Beorn's teeth and claws sunk deep into the skins of the orcs, ensuring their demise. His claws swiped others off their feet before they were torn apart.

Fear filled Nora's eyes as she looked at the great black bear before her. Her head told her to run but her weakened body didn't comply. Beorn could smell a few more orcs behind him and his giant paw was lifted into the air. He turned and his large claws accidentally slashed her across the abdomen. The woman let out a scream before she hit the ground.

Nora scrambled to all fours and her hand quickly went to her wounds. She could feel that her tunic had been shredded by the gigantic bear's claws and blood began to ooze from her. She looked up to find the bear had turned it attention to the orcs that had been behind her. She stumbled to her feet. Nora knew if she was to survive she had to get out while the orcs and bear weren't paying any attention to her.

Her head began to spin and her breath had slowed. Still, she kept her hand on her wounds and shuffled her feet beneath her. She could still hear the bear growling at the orcs behind her but, to her luck, the two enemies seemed to be focused on each other, which allowed her time to escape from the two. Getting away now, was her only chance.

She walked a few more feet before she saw a small glow through the trees. She hesitated at first but continued to walk towards it. The trees were thinning out and the night sky seemed to grow brighter.

"Bard?" she whispered. She didn't know how long she had been walking aimlessly in the forest. It had to be more than a few days but surely her brother wouldn't return to Laketown without her. Surely that light was was him looking for her. "Bard!"

Nora quickly made her way towards the light and before long she saw she saw a house outlined in the dark. The light was shining through the windows. She paused as disappointment filled her. This wasn't the lake, where was she? Where was Bard? She stood there for only a moment more before she began to walk towards the house. Someone there could help her, at least she hoped they would.

…...

Meanwhile Beorn's claws lashed out and slashed another orc in half. His great snout sniffed the air as he looked and smelled for anymore live orcs. When he was sure he left none alive, he began to search for the woman they had captured. It didn't take long for him to find her scent. She had left a trail of scattered blood on the ground. He hadn't meant injure her so severely. Beorn, simply wanted to scare her away from his home. He thought it was safe to say he had done that.

He followed the trail of fresh blood for a moment before he realized instead of going away from his house, she had headed towards it. Beorn picked up his pace while he continued to follow her scent through the trees.

The amount of blood on the ground increased and the woman's scent grew stronger as he reached the meadow. His large golden brown eyes scanned the area as he walked towards the house. It took him but a moment before he found her laying face down, a few feet away from the gate's opening. A couple of his dogs had surrounded the girl and looked up to him for answers. When he reached her, the giant bear nudged her to her back with his large snout and looked her over. She was unconscious and her breathing was erratic. He gazed down to the wounds he had given her, then to the fresh wound on her leg and then to the old one on her arm.

He paused for a moment as he debated whether to help her or allow her bleed out. Beorn walked through the gate and made the transformation back to man form. After pulling on a pair of trousers, he walked back out to her. One of the dogs whined at him and Beorn rubbed the dog's head gently. He knelt down and eyed her with suspicion as he looked her over once again. She was rather a plain woman and he didn't know how she had made her way onto his land.

Where had she come from? Why was she here? Where was her family? If she had one. It was rare to see anyone out in these parts, other than his friend Radagast and the occasional vagabond he could easily scare off. She didn't look or act like a wanderer when he came and killed the small group of orcs. It seemed all she had was the torn tunic on her back, he didn't spot any kind of luggage at least. Beorn hesitated for a moment more before he gently picked her up and stood. He would heal her and then send her back where she came from.

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Hopefully it didn't start out too slow. Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited my story! You guys made my day. A special thanks to those to reviewed:_

_**Rianiel**: Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the prologue and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

_**DeLacus**: Haha, no problem. I'm just so glad that you enjoy my stories and writing style so much! I've had this idea for a while but hadn't really considered writing it until a couple weeks ago. It's very different from Ghost of A Rose but hopefully it'll still be a good story. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

_Thanks again you two! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of the story It was quite a lot of fun to write. I hope you all will join me for the next chapter because now the real fun begins. Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thanks again!-Lin_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He could see the sun creeping over the horizon, outlining the houses that rested in front of him. Bard stood by the window, already awake and dressed. He only had to wait a few more minutes before he could leave to his barge and travel back to where he had seen his sister last. He waited in silence as Heidi and Sigrid slept peacefully behind him. Every day for two weeks he left his house early. He searched the banks of the river and the trees nearby. Each night, he returned without any sign or trace of her. For that first week a few men had joined him in his search for Nora. However, many of them had their own families to think about and had to return to work. This left him alone, in his search for his sister.

Bard let out a heavy sigh before he walked over to the door. His hand almost reached the knob when he heard stirring behind him.

"You're going out so early, once again?" he heard his wife questioned. "How long will you continue to look for her?"

"She's my sister." Bard said as he turned back to his wife. "I can't just leave her out there."

"It's been two and a half weeks, Bard. Nora, she's gone. Even if you do find her, she'll probably be..."

"Don't!" Bard stopped her. Heidi could see the regret in her husband's eyes. A deep pain and sense of loss consumed him since the day the orcs attacked. "She's my sister. I can't give up on her."

"Bard." Heidi shook her head. She stood from the bed and made her way towards him.

"I promised to protect her, to look out for her."

"Bard." Heidi continued to press.

"She's part of my family."

"What of your family that still lives?" Heidi asked in desperation. "The last two weeks you have essentially ignored us. You leave at first light, before either Sigrid or I wake. You come home late and discouraged. Bard, I miss Nora too. I do. I never wanted anything bad to happen to her. However, my love, it doesn't change facts. Nora's been lost in that forest for two weeks. You know the dangers as well as I do. There's very little hope that she survived." Heidi pleaded with her husband to see reason. Everyone in town seemed to accept the fact that his sister had died. Why couldn't he?

"I am all she's had for six years." Bard tried to explain. "If it were you or Sigrid, I would do the same. Allow me to search for her, one week more. If have not found her by then, I will discontinue my search." Never, did Bard expect to lose Nora, at least not in that way. "I should have never taken her with me that day." He looked down as the regret seemed to overtake him. Nora, should have never been out town. He shouldn't have humored her wishes.

"You could not have known what would happen." Heidi tried to comfort him as her hand gently touched his. "It is not your fault. Nora, was head strong. She had always been that way."

"She looked to me. She relied and depended on me..." Bard began but was quickly interrupted.

"Yes, she did." Heidi agreed before she continued on with a soft sad smile. "She could not have had a better man looking after her." Bard's sad eyes moved up to his wife's. "But, Bard, she's not coming back. If you were going to find her or if she was still alive you would have found her by now. She didn't have the necessary food or water supplies to survive out there. You know this."

"One more week. That's all I ask." he told her. Heidi looked down in disappointment but knew he needed to find some source of solace for what happened.

"Alright." she nodded. "One more week. Then please, I need my husband and our daughter needs her father." Bard looked at his wife a moment more before he nodded. He knew that was true and he was determined he would not let them down the way he felt he had let Nora down. The two embraced and kissed. They bid each other a fond farewell and soon Bard was gone.

Within an hour's time Bard found himself on the banks of the lake. His eyes scanned the trees. His hands raised to his lips as he called out "Nora". He was determined to find her. He had to.

…...

There was chill in the air and she could feel warm red liquid leave her body. Her body shook from the pain the gigantic bear's claws caused her. Then, in a confused dreamlike state, she felt herself being lifted up off the ground and the swaying motions of being carried somewhere. The blurred vision of a man came into her mind. She could feel herself being set down on a bed. Warm water was poured over her and something being pressed down onto her abdomen. She let out a scream of pain and began to thrash around the bed.

"Shhhh." she heard a gruff, yet gentle voice say. "Easy, you'll be alright." She felt two strong hands grab onto her shoulders and felt herself being pinned down. She didn't realize the man who was there was simply trying to help her. Her mind couldn't comprehend anything logical at the moment which only caused her to panic more.

"Where am I?" she managed to say as she tried to wrestle herself out of this stranger's grip. "Who are you? What happened?"

"Easy." the voice repeated and she felt herself being pushed down further into a rock hard bed. Her vision began to swirl and her eyes couldn't focus on anything. It was then she felt a sharp sting as who ever had placed her on the bed began to clean out her wounds. She fought against him but his firm hand kept her down as he attempted to calm her again.

Her mind continued to race but her heart began to slow down. She felt herself losing the battle to stay awake and soon darkness overtook her once again.

...

The warm sunlight, spread across her face as the day begun. The sunbeams danced across her eyelashes beckoning her wake. Nora scrunched her eyes together as she felt herself slowly come to. The dream of the man lingered in her mind. Her head spun a little, and slowly moved from side to side. She let out a small groan before she felt something cold and wet against her hand. Instinctively she moved her hand back away from the cold. Her eyes shot open in confusion. Her vision remained out of focus for a moment before she looked down and saw a dog next to the bed. He panted and had his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He looked at her with curiosity before he let out a couple of loud barks that caused Nora's head to flinch in pain. She didn't realize it, but that was the dog's way of informing his master that she had awaken.

"Hello." she greeted the dog softly. Her hand slowly moved towards it. The dog noticed her motions, quickly wagged his tail and placed his head under her hand. Nora smiled and rubbed his head. "You're a friendly dog, aren't you." The dog continued to pant as he enjoyed her attention. He let out another bark before he softly licked her fingers. Nora let out a small chuckle only to wince in pain. Her other hand rested itself on her abdomen for a second before she raised it to the tip of the blanket that was draped over her. She lifted it up to see her tunic had been removed and blood-stained bandages now covered her.

Nora's mind turned back. She remembered the attack on her and her brother. Memories of Bard instructing her to leave him behind and walking for what seemed like endless days through the woods, filled her mind. She remembered the second attack on her by the orcs and the bear, that had killed them so swiftly. It was then she remembered the bear had also taken a swipe at her. That's why there were blood stained bandages there.

She then looked around the room and took in the unfamiliar smells and sounds. Piles of hay were stuffed every which way, goats, horses, oxen and other big farm animals filled the barn-styled room. Baskets of apples, oats, and various other fruits, vegetables and seeds were placed randomly around the room. It was then she heard a small squeak and spotted a little white mouse running on the bed next to her. Instinctively she shooed the mouse with her hand and caused it to roll off the bed.

"Careful!" a rough voice said as a man emerged from the corner. Nora's eyes quickly lifted up to meet his. "You must not hurt the animals that live within my gates. If you do, I shall turn you out and allow the forest kill you." he warned. The man was tall, strong and had every advantage over her. Fear, began to fill Nora and she quickly sat up and tried to crawl backwards away from him, which caused a wave of pain to overcome her. The man noticed her actions and the wince on her face. He held out a hand to stop her.

"Don't sit up so fast." he told her with in that gruff voice she had heard in her dream. Maybe, it wasn't a dream, after all she determined. He walked over to her and gently pushed her back down. "You may reopen your wounds." Nora watched him with mistrust as he set a bowl of water, some freshly picked and cut herbs, and some clean bandages on the table next to her. He then sat down on the bed. Beorn went to remove the blanket that was covering her only to have Nora pull it back to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked surprised by his yanked the blanket to her in a quick motion. By doing this she accidentally slammed her fist against her abdomen causing her to flinch in great pain.

"Be at ease. You need fresh herbs and new bandages." the large man's brown eyes stayed on hers. He could tell she had no intention of trusting him. He continued on. "You need not fear me. I mean you no harm nor will I threaten your virtue."

Nora watched him a moment more. Who was this man? Where was she? How could she trust him? What did he have planned for her? At the same time, what choice did she have? If she moved but a little, she would find herself engulfed in pain. Realizing she didn't have much of a choice, she nodded for him to proceed. Beorn returned her nod and pulled the blanket off of her, though he was careful to keep her modest.

"What's your name?" Nora questioned as the large man began to undress her wounds. While she didn't trust him, she found herself quite curious about him. Between his gigantic size, wild hair, long eyebrows, and black forked beard, he looked quite grizzly and animal-like. She had never seen anyone like him before.

"I am called Beorn." he answered. His eyes flickered to her before he glanced back down at the damage he had caused. "And you are?"

"Nora." she said. She watched him closely as he began to clean out the first of the four claw marks. An awkward silence filled the air. She had no idea what to say to him, though she had many questions. She returned for her thoughts for a moment though she continued to carefully watch him. Almost like she was making sure he wasn't going to hurt or rape her.

"Why were you in the forest?" Beorn could sense her confusion and felt the same mistrust for her, she seemed to feel for him. Still, he was anxious to know why she was in these parts? What business could a woman have here, in the woods, alone?

"I got lost." she answered honestly. "My brother and I were attacked by a small group of orcs. Bard told me to run into the woods to get out of harms way. I guess that didn't really work out the way we thought it would." She nodded down to the lacerations. "We were suppose to meet after the orcs were gone but I found myself surrounded by unfamiliar trees. I did not know which way to turn so I walked and walked and walked. I obviously did not find my brother."

"So you are here by mistake and you don't know if your brother is alive?" Beorn questioned. Her eyes widened. She hadn't even thought of that. He placed some fresh herbs in her wound and moved down to the second cut.

"My brother is very skilled with a bow and blade." Nora tried to reassure herself more than convince Beorn of her tale. "He is alive." Bard couldn't be dead, could he? Was that why he didn't find her? Was that why she couldn't find him? Beorn noticed her uncertainty but shook it off. He wanted her to heal and quickly. The sooner she healed, the sooner she could leave.

"Where are you from?" the tall man asked. He could smell dirt, trees, water and fish on her, which made him believe she was from around the rivers far north of Rohan.

"Esgaroth." she whispered. Beorn looked up to her a moment, slightly surprised to hear that. It was quite the journey between his home and Laketown.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"A long way from Laketown. It seems you have traveled a great deal south-west from your home." Beorn told her as he finished the second opening and made his way down to the third claw mark.

"What day is it?" she questioned. It was September 10 when she and Bard had set out of Laketown. She couldn't help but wonder how much time had passed since she left her home.

"October 3." the bear-like man answered.

Nora looked away from him. Two and a half weeks passed since she left her brother's house. She couldn't believe she had walked the wrong way in the forest and survived for that long. Silence again filled the air. It was strange how both could have many questions for the other yet neither spoke. Of course Nora, was having trouble concentrating and Beorn, he mostly just wanted to heal her so she could leave.

"What kind bears are there in these parts?" Nora asked after a few minutes of quiet. Her mind went back to that night her journey through the forest came to an end. Beorn paused at the question. "The night I got these wounds. I was surrounded by a group of orcs. An incredibly large and ferocious bear came and began to kill them with such ease. He slashed me and gave me these."

"Do you think he meant to kill you?" Beorn questioned. His hands paused as he finished with the third cut. He looked up to her. So she did remember that night. He wasn't too sure if she would. Between her exhaustion, great need for water and the loss of blood, he didn't think she would remember the details. Yet, she clearly had.

"I don't know." she answered with uncertainty. "I mean, he tore apart those orcs so easily and only slashed me. I don't think I was his main target at least." Beorn nodded at her response. "There were lights in the forest. I could hear laughing and merriment but as I'd approach, everything would disappear and I'd be left in the dark. Is there a spell on that forest?"

"It is lesser down here near the the southern boarders. But yes, illusion seems to be heavy within those trees. You are incredible lucky to have made it through with little trouble." he told her. Nora nodded. Another wave of silence filled the air. Neither had much else to say to the other.

Beorn's healing hands finished with the forth and final cut. He took a quick look at the stab wounds on her leg and arm. All looked well, nothing was infected at least. He proceeded to grab some fresh bandages and began to re-wrap the cuts. Nora watched him. For a strong man, he was surprisingly gentle. This was a detail that surprised her. She leaned against the bed and allowed him to finish his work. She laid there a moment before a thought popped into her mind.

"I'm afraid I'm quite poor." she began. "I have very little to offer you in exchange for your services." Beorn stopped. He thought for a moment before he simply continued with his work. "Why do you help me when there is nothing you can gain from it?"

"I respect life." he answered with a rough sigh. "I would not have the life of an innocent be lost while it is in my care." Telling her he was the bear that had caused this wouldn't ease her mind. Nor would it gain him her trust. Nora found herself surprised by his answer. Where she lived, everyone wanted something. Surely this man did too.

Beorn stood once he finished wrapping her wounds. He picked up the bowl of water, herbs and blood stained bandages. He turned to walk away when the woman broke the silence yet again.

"Thank you." Nora called out. While she still wasn't sure what to make of him, he seemed kind. She was grateful for that. Beorn nodded in response and continued to walk away. His thoughts turned to her question in regards to what kind of bears lived in these parts. He put in the old bandages in a bucket of water to soak. This 'Nora' had probably never heard of a skin changer. There was no need for her to know the truth, he determined, at least not now.

**~Author's Note~**

_Hi everyone! Sorry this is a shorter chapter. I have been so busy this last week between school and life. Thanks to everyone who is following/favoring this story. A special thanks to those who reviewed:_

_**DeLacus**:Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying it overall. Thanks I'm glad you like the way I write. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter too. It's not as action packed but hopefully still good. :) _

_**Marina Oakensheild:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story thus far and I hope you will continue to do so. :)_

_**Death of a Dark Angel:**Thank you for your review! I'm glad that you're enjoying my story so far. It'll definitely be a fun chapter when Nora finds out that Beorn is the skin changer that hurt her. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy the story. _

_**ZabuzasGirl:** Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoyed the update! :)_

_**PureAngelEyes:** Thanks for your review! I'm so glad that you're loving it and I hope you'll continue to! :) _

_I think that's everyone! Again, I apologize for the long wait. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you'll all join me for the next chapter. I have a bunch of things planned for these two and I promise there will be a little more action in the next chapter. Anyway, if you have a moment and are so inclined feel free to leave a review! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks again!-Lin_

_**Random Note:** For anyone reading Ghost of a Rose, I promise the next chapter will be released soon. Just having a few small issues with it. Thank you for your patience!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

"Nora!" Bard's hand was lifted to his lips as he called out for his sister. He walked through the trees close to the lake, his eyes sharply searched for any sign of her There had to be a hint of where she had gone. He began to walk deeper in to the forest though he kept track of where he had been so he would not be lost. There was little point of finding Nora if he couldn't get her out of the forest.

Bard continued to walk through the trees, his eyes searched the ground for a footprint, a skid in the dirt and leaves, or even a piece of cloth. If he could find any of these things, he could easily track her down. He searched many hours before he made his way back to to the barge. It was strange there wasn't any markings for him to trace. She couldn't have disappeared into thin air, could she?

He arrived back at the lake when a thought hit him. Perhaps Nora headed north, towards the elves. Maybe she was with them. Bard set his sights north towards the Woodland Realm. A new false hope rested in his chest as he made his way up the river. Yes, she had to be there, she just had to be.

...

Nora watched as Beorn left the room in thought. She looked around, unsure of what to do or say next. She looked back to the dog as if seeking an answer from him. The gray dog simply panted before he nudged her hand to rub his head once again. Nora smiled and quickly complied with the dog's wishes. He was such a friendly creature and she found that she quite liked him.

Only a few seconds passed before they heard a whistle. The dog barked and quickly followed his master out of the room. The grey dog turned a corner, went up a couple of stairs and found himself in the kitchen area. Beorn stood at the table, a large wooden plate sat in front him along with bowls of fruits, nuts and vegetables. By the time the dog had reached him, Beorn had already placed some of his honey cake on the plate along with some cabbage and an apple. The dog let out a bark before he nuzzled himself into the man's leg.

"Hello Sible." Beorn greeted the dog. He gazed down at the animal in fondness. How he loved and enjoyed the animals in his care. Simple were their desires and pleasant their company.

"So what do you think of our guest?" Beorn asked before he went back to preparing the plate of food for Nora. The dog let out a few happy barks before he allowed his tongue to hang from his mouth in glee.

"You like her, do you?" Beorn questioned his canine friend. Sible let out another bark, his dark eyes bright and excited. The tall man smiled at the dog's enthusiasm before he placed some cherry tomatoes on the plate. "Don't get attached to her, she'll be with us only a short time." The dog let out a small whine but trusted his master's words to be true. Never had Beorn allowed another person, save Radagast on occasion, into these walls.

"Do you want to help her?" the tall man looked over the plate of food. The dog let out a couple of loud barks. "Good boy. Take this to her but don't let her sit up too fast, otherwise she'll hurt herself." With that Sibile stood on his hind legs while Beorn set the plate down on his front ones. The dog let out a small bark, turned and made his way down the stairs and back into the room Nora rested in.

Needless to say Nora's eyes were wide with wonder as the dog approached her. A smile formed on her lips; she had never seen such a dog serve a meal before. The animal seemed to return her smile as he reached her and gently set the plate next to her. The dog then helped her slowly sit up before he pushed the plate closer to her.

"That was incredible." Nora reached out and rubbed the dog's head. "Thank you my little friend." Again, the creature wagged his tail and panted. A great joy filled him at her response and he happily jumped onto the bed and laid down next to her.

Nora looked over the plate of food a moment before she popped a cherry tomato into her mouth. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she saw the food. As if on cue, her stomach let out out a growl and she continued to eat until the cherry tomatoes were gone. One hand rested on her new friend while she held up the apple and slowly began munching on that. She was amazed at the savory, sweet taste both the tomatoes and apples seemed to have. She continued to eat in silence until Beorn came back into the room. He carried a wooden fork and laid it next to her.

"Thank you for the food." She said as she lifted up the fork and continued to eat the lettice. Beorn nodded and sat next to her.

"May I ask what is his name?" Nora asked Beorn as she nodded down to the gray dog that rested between the two of them.

"Sible." Beorn answered. He paused and stared at her, not with lust or any kind of romantic inklings, mind you. He just studied her as he tried to determine if she were trustworthy. He couldn't think of more questions to ask her. There was little more he wanted to know. So they sat in an awkward silence while Nora continued to eat her small feast.

"Are all your animals able to walk on their hind legs and balance plates as they walk?" Nora inquired when she grew brave enough to ask it. She was really quite curious about the man and his animals but she was unsure how he'd respond to her questions. She leaned in to hear his answer.

"Not all of them." he muttered. "Though most can." Then a thought struck the tall man. He stood and left the room. Nora watched him leave, surprised by his actions but began to eat the honey cake. Had she said something she wasn't suppose to? Had she offended him in some way? She had to be sure to apologize if she had. She took a couple more bites of the sweet freshly made cake. Another minute passed before Beorn returned, this time he carried a couple of large brown cloths.

"Here." He threw them onto the bed. Sible lifted his head up and sniffed the cloth. Nora set the now empty plate next to her and glanced at the cloths.

"What's this for?" she questioned, unsure what he wanted her to with the the fabric. She reached out for it.

"Do you know how to use a needle and thread?" he asked. He didn't particularly like her but he didn't want her to stay in his house without clothing. None of his tunics or trousers would fit her well so she would have to make herself something to wear.

"Of course." she answered still uncertain what he wanted her to do.

"Good. You can make yourself a new tunic."

…..

A few days had passed since Nora woke and found herself in the house of Beorn. She found Beorn was gone most of the time. She only saw him when he came to clean her wounds, give her fresh herbs and change her bandages. She learned very little of her caretaker in that short time. When he was home she found he would answer her questions on occasion but most of the time he did not. He simply had no interest in small talk with her and was quite a mystery to her. He liked to be left alone and he seemed to have a great love for the animals in his house, she could tell that much of him. He didn't trust her but knew she couldn't do much harm. So he often left her in the company of Sible. That was something she didn't mind.

Still, Nora made sure to thank him for his services. They both knew she would simply heal and then be on her way. There was little point to get to know each other due to that fact, she guessed. The main complaint she had while in his home were the mice. Nora shuttered at the mice, that was one creature she did not like. However, not wanting to anger her host, she chose tolerate them. Her hands often fumbled with the fabric, needle and thread Beorn provided her. It was a long and somewhat slow process but it kept her hands busy and her new piece of clothing would be ready for her soon.

A loud bark echoed through the house as Sible ran quickly through the animal stalls to retrieve his toy. Not a moment passed before the dog gleefully returned to Nora's bed, with a round ball in his mouth. He set it in her hands and excitedly waited for her to throw it again.

"Good boy." Nora exclaimed with bright eyes. She was able to sit up now without causing herself much pain. "Would you like to keep playing?" The dog responded with a loud bark and jumped, ready to fetch the ball. Nora let out a soft laugh. "Alright. Go." She said as she threw the ball. The young, energetic dog quickly followed behind.

She waited a moment but the dog didn't return as quickly this time. Then a loud thunk was heard along with several smaller thumps as the ball hit something and clearly knocked it over. Nora froze for a moment. She didn't want her intimidating caretaker to come home to a mess and become upset. One thing she was sure, she never wanted to anger the strong man. Slowly she sat up, and moved her legs over the side of the bed. She held the blanket to her body, her back was hunched over and she wasn't sure she'd make it too far. Still, she felt like she had to try.

Nora slowly made her way towards the the sound and within a long minute she found herself out in a large room. More animals filled the room, which explained the level of noise and variety of smells she had noticed. Slowly she shuffled through the room towards a basket, now on it's side, surrounded by red apples.

"Where do you think you're going?" she heard Beorn's gruff voice say. "You should not be on your feet." Nora jumped, let out a small yelp, and fell to her knees. A sharp pain overtook her and she could feel the warm red liquid begin to exit her wounds again. Beorn, not noticing her plight, just let out a loud hardy laugh. "You're quite a jittery little thing, aren't you?"

"I apologize." Nora said in pained tone. She looked behind her to him. He sat in a large wooden chair with bears and other wildlife carved into it. A book rested in his hands while a couple of dogs and a goat rested next to him. "I did not realize you were home." Her hand moved off her stomach for a moment and she glanced down at the bright red blood that stained the bandages, blanket and her hand. She quickly put it back against her abdomen and continued to speak with her back still to him. "I heard the ball knock something over and I wished to clean up the mess before you saw it."

"While I appreciate your effort, I'm afraid it was quite unnecessary. Sible could have cleaned it up just fine." Beorn told her. Nora nodded but didn't stand and her body began to shake.

Beorn found this to be strange. He knew she'd still have some pain, but the way she held herself told him something was wrong. He closed the book, stood from his chair, walked over to her and the he leaned down next to her. Without so much of a word, he pulled her hand away. His eyes lowered and he saw the fresh blood seep through her bandages. He let out a rough sigh. He would never be rid of her if her injuries kept reopening like this. Nora watched him, unsure what to make of his actions. She let out a small yelp when he suddenly picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

Once she was back on the bed, Beorn began to unwrap the bandages and soon he saw where the blood was coming from.

"Only part of the 3rd cut reopened." Beorn observed. "Just needs some pressure and more herbs. You'll be fine." With that Beorn stood and left the room. Nora pressed her hand against her wound, applying the pressure she needed. The large grizzly man soon returned with a handful of fresh herbs and quickly moved her hand way from the cut and pressed the herbs into it. It didn't take long for the bleeding to stop.

Beorn glanced over the wound before he began to wrap it with new bandages. Silence fell between them as he stayed in his thoughts. He had been in the kitchen area most of the afternoon and could hear her and Sible play. She was kind to the dog, showed him respect and seemed happy to play and snuggle with the young dog. Maybe she was more trustworthy than he thought, only time would tell him for sure.

Once he finished, Beorn abruptly left again. Nora, being used to this just relaxed into the bed. She never though walking such a short distance could take so much energy. She shut her eyes and began to drift when she heard Beorn's footsteps drew near. She opened her eyes and to her surprise Beorn came with carrying his large chess table.

"Do you know how to play?" he asked as he readied the table for a game.

"Sort of." Nora nodded, though in reality she had very little idea how to play. They weren't very far into the game before the bear-like man noticed her lack of skill.

"You are not very good at this game." Beorn commented. A slight smirk formed on his lips.

"I'm afraid I've always been horrible at it." she joined in his light chuckled. "My brother tried to teach me after our mother died. It was just the two of us for a few years and when neither of us had work we would play. I'm beginning to think he took pity on me and only let me win."

"Help her Sible." Beorn instructed the dog. Nora looked at the tall man confused for a moment. She glanced down at Sible who then stood on his hind legs and rested his front ones on the table. His mouth opened as he took one of her pawns and set it down.

"What a remarkable animal." Nora complimented the dog and patted his head. He snuggled into her hand, pleased. Beorn gave the two a small smile. He liked that she praised the dog for his efforts. Still, that didn't deem her trustworthy. He would watch her more and see she how she did as she continued to heal.

"You and your brother are close?" he questioned, though he had little interest in it. He made his move then motioned to her.

"He's my best friend." Nora answered while she debated what move to make now. She lifted another pawn and looked to Sible for approval. When she saw the dog was alright with her move she set it down.

"You're not his?" Beorn questioned more for the sake of small talk than anything else.

"I suspect his wife, Heidi, is his best friend. They just had a baby girl about two and half months ago. She's a sweet little thing." Nora spoke fondly as she thought back to her family. Were they looking for her? Nearly a month had passed. Surely they thought her dead and had given up. She turned back to Beorn who paid little attention to her words. She looked down, shook her head lightly. He had no interest in her life. Why would he? She meant nothing to him. Silence filled the room as the two continued their game.

"What about you?" Nora asked after a few more turns. "Do you have a family here that I haven't seen yet? Do they live close by? Are they traveling?"

"No." Beorn answered in a severe growl. Nora grew silent. Neither talked during the rest of their game, save when Nora looked to Sible for help. She could tell she had touched a taboo subject and decided she not press it any further. Why was he alone? Where was his family? Who built this house? Why did he prefer the company of animals to people? Who? What? When? Where? Why? She had so many questions but she had a feeling he wouldn't answer most of them.

…...

Bard trudged along the side of the river before he saw the small watch tower and gate a handful of Elven guards stood upon. It didn't take the elves long before they spotted him. They watched with suspicion and curiosity as the man approached them.

"Pardon this intrusion." Bard began as he looked up to the elves. They were surprised to see Bard. It was rare for a man of Esgaroth to travel this far north and into their kingdom.

"I am looking for my sister. She's about 5' 5". She has auburn colored hair and brown eyes. Her name is Nora." Bard told the guards. "She is lost in the forest." They looked him a moment before they turned to each other and spoke in their native tongue. A few seconds passed before one of the guards turned and walked away. The hunters and those who patrolled the land with the elf prince were more likely to know if an adeneth was found wandering the forest.

"Wait here." A second guard told him. Bard nodded and thanked them, his hope grew. Perhaps they did know of her whereabouts. Maybe she was injured and with their healers. A half hour passed before the guard returned with a tall and slender blonde haired elf.

"I've been told you are looking for your sister?" the elf, Legolas, asked. His eyes looked the man over. The elf prince couldn't detect any kind of threat from this man. The grievous look on Bard's face told him he really was just worried for his sister.

"That is right." Bard nodded, he was eager to hear what the elf prince would say. Surely there was good news to be heard.

"How long has she been missing?" Legolas questioned as he sensed the man's eagerness. The elves hadn't seen any trace of the adeneth this man sought but if she hadn't been in the forest long, perhaps they could help locate her.

"Nearly three weeks." Bard answered his faith began to dwindle. A feeling of dread began to fill him as he realized Nora was not among the elves. The blonde elf glanced down a moment before he looked back up to the man.

"The elves have seen no sign of her." Legolas informed him. Bard looked down. "I'm afraid if your sister has been in the forest that long, she's most likely dead. I'm sorry." The elf prince gave him a sympathetic look. Bard nodded.

"Thank you." He nodded to the elf prince, turned and made his way back down the river.

It was a quiet trip back to the barge one that seemed to take longer than it had taken him to locate the wood elves. A couple days since he last saw his wife and child. He hadn't bothered to return home unless he knew for sure he wasn't going to find Nora. He bowed his head for a moment. He had to keep his promise to his wife. The week she had granted him was almost over. He shook his head and allowed one small tear to fall from his eye. All hope was now gone. Nora was dead and he would never have a body to bury or say goodbye to, he was certain of this now.

"Goodbye my sister." Bard whispered into the air. "I am sorry." With that Bard turned his back to the forest and untied the barge from the dock. Nearly a month had passed since he began his search for Nora and now all he could do was return home with a sad and heavy heart.

**_~Author's Note~_**

_Hi everyone! Sorry it took a little longer to get out. Life is crazy busy right now but at least I updated right? Thanks to everyone who followed and favored my story! A special thanks to those who reviewed:_

_**PureAngelEyes:** Thank you for your review! As to your question, all I'm going to say at this point is keeping reading and you'll find out. I don't want to give too much of the story away. ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and am glad you liked the last one. :)_

_**Borys68: **Thank you for your review and constructive criticism! I always enjoy constructive criticism! I did not know that about black speech. I've only read the Hobbit a couple times now and haven't gotten into Tolkien's notes or the Lord of the Rings trilogy yet. They are on my to do list, for sure! I will go back and change black speech to orkish. As for Beorn using a calender, that is a good point. I hadn't thought about it until you mentioned it. I suppose it wouldn't be much use to him at all. :) I was just thinking in the movie since he knew when the first day of autumn was he'd probably have an idea of what month and day it was. So that's where that idea came from. Thanks again! :)_

_**XxxMadameMysteryxxx:** Thank for you for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one as well. Thanks again! :)_

_**DeLacus: **Thank you for all your compliments. I just love Beorn's character and this story idea won't leave me alone. It's distracting me from collage which isn't good. I need to get back into Thranduil mode though, so I can get the next chapter for Ghost of a Rose out. I don't know why but it's being super stubborn. Which is really weird for me. Anyway, I agree poor Bard. He definitely goes through a grieving period. Thanks again! :)  
_

_**BlinkTG:** Thank you for your review! I enjoyed reading your compliments. I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and that you enjoyed this one as well. Thanks again! :)_

_**electrogirl88: **Thank you for your review! I agree there needs to be some more Beorn/OC stories. I just love his character. I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story so far and I hope you will continue to. Thanks again! :)  
_

_I think that's everyone. Thanks again for joining me for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Things start to pick up a little bit in the next chapter so I hope you all will join me for that. Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thanks!-Lin_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"How does this look?" Fifteen year old Nora questioned. She held up the off white fabric she had been working on. "When does this need to be finished again?"_

_"The wedding is the day after tomorrow." A black-haired woman answered as she turned away from her cooking and towards her daughter. "It would be good to have it finished by tomorrow and give the bride a little peace of mind about her wedding dress, at least." A soft smile rested on her lips as she walked over to her and lifted the dress from young Nora's hands. She studied the stitch work, making sure everything looked right._

_"You've done beautiful work." Nora's mother complimented. "There's a few small mistakes but they're easily corrected." The warm smile on the woman's lips grew as she put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder. With that the black-haired woman turned and picked up a tan, straw-woven basket. "Now, my child, I need you to go in to the market for some carrots and potatoes." _

_"Alright mother." Nora stood from her chair. Her mother handed her some coins. The women embraced in a loving hug._

_"I will see you soon my darling." Nora's mother told her and soon the teenaged girl was out the door and headed towards the market. Little did the girl realize it would be the last time she saw her mother alive._

…...

These memories flickered in and out of Nora's memory as she laid in Beorn's gigantic bed. Regret began to overtake her as she thought of her mother. She should have insisted her mother go with her to the market. She shouldn't have taken so long. She should have stayed home. She could have helped her mother escape the flames if she had been home. Bard often told her there was nothing she could have done, if she had been home, she likely would have perished in the fire. Nora knew her brother's words were probably right still, she felt the guilt build up inside her. The regret made her a little anxious to get back to her brother. She had to know if he was alright.

Her fingers tapped the side of the bed, while Beorn finished cleaning and wrapping her wounds. A few more days had passed since Nora came to Beorn's home. He would clean her wounds but he spent little more time with her, though, there he had sat down and played chess with her twice now. He continued to be quiet and remained a mystery.

"You seem antsy today." Beorn commented as her fingers continued to cause that ticking sound against the bed. She was unusually quiet. Her mind seemed clear but it was far away. Maybe she was thinking back to her family back in Esgaroth much like the memories he had of his own family. "What troubles you?"

"Hmm?" Nora hummed as she turned back to the large man. She had been deep in her thoughts and had not heard his comments.

"It seems as if something is bothering you. What troubles you?" Beorn repeated. He leaned in to hear her words.

"Nothing." she answered with a shrug. "I'm fine...fine." Beorn could tell she was lying, still he didn't press her. He had other things, he deemed more important than her to take care of anyway. Nora turned back to the window and smiled as the sunlight hit her face. How she hated to be cooped up like this with little to keep her hands busy. "You wouldn't happen to have a crochet hook and some yarn, or something like that would you?" She asked before glanced back at him. There had to be something useful she could do that didn't involve sewing.

"No." he answered. "What about your tunic? Have you finished that yet?"

"Almost." Nora replied. Her mind went back to her mother and the day she died. Nora often found when she tried to sew it would back these memories of guilt. It was sad to see how something she used to love to do could bring up such tragic thoughts. "It just gets a little boring after a while." She didn't see the point of telling him about her mother's death. She wasn't sure Beorn would even care. She looked back at the sunbeams that came in through the window.

"Do you think I could spend the day outside?" she asked out of the blue. Beorn again grew quiet. She became a little chatty quite quickly after her unusual silence. Still, there was little harm in her request. Beorn stood and walked away from her. He took the old bandages and placed them in a barrel of water. Her injuries were getting better but she still needed more time to heal. A week maybe two, he determined, then he could return her to her brother in Esgaroth.

This was usually when Beorn would leave so Nora relaxed into the bed. She went to say something to Sible when, to her surprise Beorn came back into the room and lifted her up off the bed. She let out a surprised yelp and hugged the blanket tightly to herself. Once she deemed the blanket was secure around her, she instinctively wrapped her arms around her host's neck while he walked her out of the room. What could have caused this? She became nervous as she thought back to Beorn telling her he would cast her out. She hadn't hurt any of the animals though, at least she didn't think she did.

"Where are you taking me?" Nora asked as Beorn took her towards a door.

"Out." he told her. That only made her panic more. What did she do that offended him so?

"I'm sorry I did not mean to offend or seem ungrateful..." She quickly stuttered.

"Relax, you have not offended me. You have spent much time in that room and I can see how you could become bored." Beorn said sensing her nerves. Nora nodded and slightly. "The fresh air will do you some good." He continued to carry her.

"I could probably walk, it's not that far." Nora suggested. She didn't think she was so weak that she had to be carried everywhere.

"The less strain you put on your body, the faster you will heal and the sooner you'll get back to your brother." Beorn commented. He looked down to her.

"I suppose that's true." she agreed. "Though I'm sure I'd be perfectly fine to walk a short distance." She folded her arms. Beorn smirked at her spunk but continued to walk until they reached the door.

Once outside he set her down in a large rocking chair he had on the porch. Without a word he walked off again. Unsure of what he wanted her to do, Nora just leaned against the rocking chair and inspected the scenery around her. The large trees that rested in front of her, had red and yellow leaves scattered on their branches. She heard and saw the loud buzzing bees, flying nearby as they made their honey in their gigantic beehives. Green vines wrapped around the large gate, Beorn had built. Flowers were still in bloom and the air was nice warm temperature. She could hear horses neighing and running close-by.

After a few minutes Beorn and Sible exited the house. Beorn handed her, her tunic, needle and thread before he walked off again. Sible happily wagged his tail before he followed after his master. Nora just smiled after Sible, she found she was quite fond of the dog and his friendship.

Another minute passed before Beorn sat in front of her. A large carving knife in one hand and a block of wood in the other. He sat on a wooden stool and lowered his eyes to his project. Nora followed his lead and her hands fumbled with her new tunic. Never did she imagine, she would one day be sitting on the front porch of a strange man's house sewing herself a tunic, with nothing but a blanket to cover her. Sible laid between the two people. He looked between them happily while the other dogs ran, playfully chased the giant bees.

The two people didn't speak to each other. They just sat quietly working on their projects. A peaceful feeling come over them. Nora breathed in the fresh air and absorbed the tranquility that seemed to fill the area around Beorn's home. The only other time she had felt so calm and content was when she was on Bard's barge out on the lake. This place was so different from Laketown and she loved the quiet serenity Beorn's house provided.

An hour passed before Nora looked to the man that sat close by. Now that her mind was clearer she had many questions she wanted to ask him. Though she wasn't sure how to ask.

"What's going to happen to me, when I'm completely healed I mean?" she finally asked after she debated with herself for a good half hour. There seemed little harm in asking that question.

"I will take you through the forest and back to the place you saw your brother last. I trust you can find your way back to Esgaroth from there." Beorn answered, not looking up from his carving.

"I'll just wait for Bard on the banks of the lake." she told him. Her mind wandered to her brother. She was sure he had given up on finding her by now. He had a family to take care of, after all. He shouldn't being worrying about her. "I'm sure he'll find me there." Beorn gave her a slight nod and silence filled the air again, as it often did.

"Where did you get all these animals from?" Nora questioned as she thought back to the animals that were inside and around the house.

"Some I found, some found me." Beorn replied giving her a small glance. "When I came to live here, the meadow was bare. Many of the horses were wild but I managed to tame them. The goats, cows, oxen, chickens, dogs, many of them are survivors of the village I used to live in."

"How many animals do you have?" She asked in curiosity.

"A great many. From the time I built this house, any animal that wishes to live here in peace, has been welcomed to." Beorn answered.

"You built all this?" Nora questioned as her eyes lit up. She didn't understand a lot of what he said but that still caught her attention. "You built this house, everything around it and in it?"

"I did." he answered. Beorn looked up to her. Why was she so interested in this? His past was no concern of hers.

"This place is so beautiful, peaceful and open. I can see why chose to make this place your home." She commented. "Where is your family?" This was the most open Beorn had ever been with her and she wanted answers. Beorn paused at her question. His eyes stayed on her for a moment before he looked to the ground.

"They were destroyed." Beorn answered before he went back to his carving. Nora watched him for a moment. There was a sad, pained look in his eye when he referred to his family. What could have happened to them? How were they destroyed and when? Who destroyed them? It was then she noticed something on Beorn's wrist. It was large iron cuff, something that would be used to chain someone up. Her eyes squinted at the look of it.

"The ones that destroyed your family, are they the ones who put that one you?" she nodded down to the cuff.

"You are growing bolder with your questions."Beorn commented, he looked up from his carving to her once more. The look in his eyes told her she had crossed a line and it was best to be quiet. Nora sunk back into the rocking chair and looked back to her nearly completed tunic.

"I'm sorry. I know, I talk too much." Nora looked back to her tunic and began to sew once again. "What happened in your past in not any of my business. Please excuse my intrusive questions." Beorn looked back to her as she sewed. She pushed her boundaries but at least she knew when to stop. He went to say something to her when a scent caught his attention. He stood so suddenly Nora almost dropped her tunic.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked, confused by his hastened movement. He walked towards the gate's opening and scanned the area. He could smell the orc pack nearby. The hate he felt for the orcs began to fill him. Beorn turned back to the house and walked towards Nora.

"Get inside." Beorn suddenly ordered. Nora, slowly stood and went to ask him what was wrong, when he picked her up pushed her inside the door. "Do not come back out until I've returned." With that Beorn closed the door and was gone. Nora stared at the door, her mouth slightly hung open. Sible noticed her shock and nudged her hand with his cold wet nose. The woman looked down at her hand then to the gray dog.

"What was that about?" Nora questioned, her hand still held the fabric, needle and thread. Sible let out a bark to answer her but she didn't understand him. She gave him a small pat on the head then turned and looked around the house.

The intricate carvings and work Beorn had put into his house was exquisite. Her hands gently touched several of the carvings before she looked up at the kitchen area. She made her way up the two steps and looked around the room. Her eyes caught sight of the chair Beorn had been sitting in when she reopened her wound.

Her fingers gently slid across the first bear head while she admired the beauty of Beorn's chair. The detail he had put into it was really quite breathtaking. His home, while full of animals and odd smell was, in all honestly quite beautiful.

"Beorn is quite skilled at carving." Nora told Sible before she looked back down at the dog. "He does beautiful work." Again Nora found herself looking around the room unsure of what to do. Her mind was busy and she still had a bit of energy so she didn't want to lie down just yet. She looked at the tunic she had been working on and decided she was far enough along with it that she could wear it and still be modest.

So, Nora walked back down the stairs and into the bedroom. She unwrapped the blanket from her body and quickly put on the tunic in case Beorn should return. After she was decently dressed she returned to the kitchen. Since Beorn wasn't around to tell her to rest she decided a pie sounded good.

"Do you think your master would mind if I made an apple pie?" she questioned Sible. The dog let out a small whine, that almost had an 'I don't know' sound to it. Nora thought a moment. She had very little to offer Beorn in exchange for his services. He seemed to have to interest in money. Maybe her efforts could count as a small 'thank you'.

Nora picked up a few red apples, walked back up the stairs to the kitchen. It took her a moment but she managed to find everything she would need for her cooking. Another hour passed before Nora heard the door open. She finished boiling the pie filling and began to fill the crust she made, when she heard Beorn's footsteps grow louder.

"What are you doing?" she heard that familiar rough voice ask. She turned to see Beorn at the bottom of those two steps. Even when she was up higher, he still managed to tower over her. "You shouldn't be on your feet for long periods of time. I don't think either of us want your wounds to reopen."

"I'm feel fine, though I appreciate your concern." Nora told him, with a shrug and smile. She was still in some pain but nothing she considered a problem. "I thought I'd made you a pie to show my appreciation for your help."

"Showing me appreciation would be following the advice I give you." he muttered. It was then they heard a small squeak and their attention turned towards the table. A small white mouse, was scampering around the table, making his way towards the tall man. Nora's back stiffened as she eyed the creature.

"Why are you afraid of mice?" Beorn questioned. It wasn't hard to see her unease around the small white critters that roamed his home. She hadn't swatted at or harmed any since he told her to be kind to them.

"Who said I was afraid?"she asked. "I just don't like them."

"You should not speak that way about an innocent life." Beorn walked passed her to the other side of the table. Once there, he gently picked up the mouse. He held it a moment while it made soft content sounds. Nora watched them as Beorn gazed fondly down at the small creature. His ways were quite strange to her. It was just a mouse, there were millions more just like it. Why did that one seem to matter so much to him? How she wished Beorn was more willing to answer her questions. Maybe she would have a better understanding if he did.

"Cup your hands." he instructed.

"What?" Nora asked.

"Cup your hands." he repeated. Nora hesitantly did as he said, unsure of what he wanted her to do. It was then he gently slid the mouse into her hand. "He isn't going to hurt you." Nora's heart raced as she looked at the creature moving around in her hand.

"He's kind of of soft." Nora commented as she looked the white mouse over. Slowly she became more comfortable with the animals. It's black bead-like eyes glanced up at her with the same nervousness, she felt. It looked back to Beorn who cupped his hands underneath Nora's should she drop it. Beorn watched Nora's unease slowly melted away. Her lips curled into a smile but a pained expression quickly replaced it. Her hands jerked back causing the mouse to fall into Beorn's hands. "He bit me." Nora exclaimed as she looked from the mouse to Beorn. Beorn however was listening to the small squeaks of the mouse not her. It seemed like the mouse was complaining.

"You cannot expect him to like you if you don't like him." Beorn's rough voice finally said. Nora gave him a confused look. "When you learn respect them they will come to respect you. If you kind and gentle, you will find that the animals are the most loyal and dedicated friends you will ever have." Silence once again arose in the air as Nora thought about his words.

"What you say is strange to me." Nora commented. Beorn looked from the mouse to her. Did she really dare doubt his words? Nora continued, "Still, I can tell you live it. I will do as you suggest. Maybe this furry little creature and I can be friends before I leave." Her hand stretched to pet the mouse bit it made a little squeak which caused her to flinch back.

"I'll try again later." she determined. She trusted Beorn's words and would do as he said but she still didn't like mice. She wasn't sure she ever would. "I should finish this pie before I get too tired."

"If your body is growing tired you should rest." Beorn advised. He put the mouse back on the table and watched as it scampered away. "While your injuries are healing well, you should save your strength. You will only weaken your body if you push it too hard." Beorn turned back to her. He didn't want all the time and work he put into healing her to go to waste nor did he want to spend more time healing her than he had to.

"I'm fine. I just have to put the top crust on then put it over the fire." she told him. "I'll rest while the pie's cooking." She then turned to Sible. "You'll help me not burn it, right?" Sible let out an excited bark in response. Nora let out a small chuckle and patted the dog on the head. Sible suddenly jumped and placed his front paws on her legs. Nora steadied herself against the dog's weight and gave him a small hug and chuckle.

Beorn watched his dog's affectionate behavior towards the woman. A smile formed on his lips as he watched the two. While he didn't like Nora's lack of respect towards the mice, he did like how she treated Sible. He couldn't help but wonder what it was about her that Sible liked so much? From the time she arrived here, Sible had rarely left her side, save when the strong man called for him. Why did the canine feel so drawn to her? She was kind to him, yes, but even before she awoke, Sible stayed, protectively by her side. Why was that?

"Sible." Beorn called before he turned and walked back down the the two steps into the barn part of the house. He patted his leg and Sible quickly looked towards his master. The dog gave Nora one last lick before he turned and followed his master. "I'm going to be gone for a few hours. Watch her and make sure she doesn't strain herself. We don't want her to reopen her wounds or make herself sick, do we?" Sible responded with a bark agreeing with his master. The gray dog rubbed his head against the large man's leg and gave his hand a couple of licks.

Beorn smiled at his companion and patted him on the head. "Good boy."

"You're leaving?" Nora asked as Beorn walked towards the front door. "You just returned." She held herself differently than what she did when he first saw her in the kitchen. Her back was slightly hunched over. The color was slowly leaving her face. He could see the weariness in her eyes.

"I will stay close." he assured her. He wished to visit the carrock and see if there were any other threats headed their way. "You should rest. You look like you're wilting."

"I just need to put the pie over the fire, then I will go rest." she smiled. Beorn nodded and without another word left. Nora curled up on Beorn's huge chair, Sible rested next to her. Her eyes felt heavy and slowly she found herself drift into sleep.

When she awoke, Nora found Sible gently nudging her, telling her the pie had finished cooking. Nora quickly took it out from the fire and placed it gently in the window where it could cool. Nora felt strange, her head was fuzzy and the room around her began to spin. She teadied herself against the table with one hand while the second held her head. Her head continued to spin for a moment when it finally stopped. This was strange, what could be wrong? She felt fine not that long ago. She thought the nap would give her more energy. Instead she felt more drained. Beorn, must have been right when he told her to relax instead of staying on her feet.

"Sible?" she called once she regained herself. She reached her hand down licked her hand. She gazed down at him. "I think I need to lie down. Can you help me to the bed?" The dog gave her a concerned look and let out a bark. Nora smiled and slowly began to walk towards the steps that led out of the kitchen.

Her vision blurred and the dizziness set in once again. "Sible." Nora managed to mutter out before she felt herself fall and hit the ground. She heard a loud bark before the world went black.

...

**~Author's Note~**

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this out and that its a little on the short side. The last couple of weeks have been so busy and stressful with school and other real life events. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed but at least I updated right? Thanks to everyone who is following/favoring my story. A special thank you to those who reviewed:

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx:** Thanks for your review! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks again! :)

**Mariana Lestrade:** Thank you for your review and compliments. I'm so glad you're enjoying my story and I hope you will continue to! Thanks again! :)

**Borys68:** That is true considering how different the movies are from the books. I agree, while I don't think Beorn would know days/ or months I do think he could sense the seasons changing. Thanks for your review! Feel free to keep the constructive criticism coming. :)

**electrogirl88:** Thank you for your review! I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy my story. Thanks again! :)

**PureAngelEyes**: haha, I wish my dog could play chess too. Wouldn't that be awesome?! Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and will continue to enjoy my story. Thanks again! :)

**DeLacus:**Thanks for you review and for the compliments! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and their interactions. I feel bad for Bard too. Thanks again! :)

I think that's everyone! Thanks again for all your support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will join me for the next one. Nora gets to learn the hard way why you should never anger a skin changer. it'll be a pretty fun chapter. If you have a moment and are so inclined feel free to leave a review! As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed! Have a good week everyone!-Lin


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Beorn, in bear form, made his way through the valley and trees. Everything seemed peaceful and calm, he couldn't sense any incoming danger. He was almost to the carrock when he caught whiff of a familiar scent. He turned as he heard the creature approach him. Not a moment passed before Sible emerged from the trees. Beorn was surprised to see the dog so far from their home. The dog abruptly stopped but barked wildly at his master. He told him that Nora had been feeling ill, about her fall and that she had not awakened.

A concerned look came to the black bear's eyes as he looked up from Sible towards his house. Beorn huffed at the dog and the two began run back towards the house. He transformed back to man form in the trees, quickly pulled on his trousers and made his way into the valley.

Once inside his house, he found Nora had fallen down the steps and was unconscious on the floor between the barn part of the house and kitchen. He could smell fresh blood and quickly made his way over to her. The tall man knelt down and looked her over. She was breathing but she was pale from the blood that was oozing from her stomach. He needed to move her back to the bed so he could treat her. Quickly he checked for any sign of broken bones but only found a large lump had formed on her head.

Taking great care, he lifted her up an took her back to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and lifted her tunic to see what damage had been done. He shook his head at the sight. He would never be rid of her.

...

The next morning came, and Nora found herself slowly coming too. Her eyes were half open as she slowly started to move her arms and legs. What happened? Where was she? Her vision blurred but she could see Beorn sitting next to the bed. His arms folded, his head was done and his eyes were closed. She looked away from him and slowly remembered her fall. He must have found her, she determined.

"Maybe one day, I can wake up wearing more than a blanket, in your house." Nora tiredly joked. Beorn smirked at her comment.

"You must be feeling better if you're making jokes." he commented. "Your tunic was soaked with blood. I have it out in the sun drying now."

"Thank you. My head hurts an my abdomen is a bit sore. What happened?" Nora questioned as she slowly sat up. Her mind was still clouded and fuzzy.

"You pushed your body too far and fainted. You fell down the steps in the kitchen and hit your head. You gave yourself nasty bump." Beorn told her. "You're lucky Sible is so devoted to you. He came to find me after your fall."

"He did?" Nora asked as she looked at the gray dog that had curled up next to her on the bed. A smile formed on her lips as he stood up, wobbly walked closer to her and gave her a few affectionate licks. "Good boy." she whispered as she rubbed his head and and gave him a hug. "My wounds?"

"They all reopened." Beorn answered as Sible laid back down between them. "However, the cuts are not as deep as they were before. These should heal more quickly and we can get you back to your brother soon." Nora nodded. She was glad it wasn't any worse than that.

"How long was I out?" She questioned, unsure how much longer she would be able to stay awake. Her eye lids felt like heavy stones,threatening to fall at any time.

"Just over night." Beorn told her. Nora let out a heavy yawn. He watched her fight off sleep but soon she was deep in slumber.

Sible gave the sleeping woman a worried look. He licked her hand to try to wake her.

"She is alright." Beorn told the concerned dog. "She just needs rest. I suspect she'll be in better heath tomorrow." The tall man made sure her breathing was steady, cleaned her wounds and changed her bandages before he left her in Sible's care.

...

Beorn was right in his assumptions. Nora slept the rest of that day but when she woke the next morning she seemed to be feeling much better an was more alert.

"Can I go outside today?" she questioned once she had finished breakfast. Nora leaned towards him with hopeful eyes. She felt better and knew she had more strength. Beorn noticed the color had returned to her face. Her mind seemed clearer than the day before. She was more rested and seemed less confused.

"Can you stand without becoming dizzy?" he asked.

"I think so." Nora answered. It took her a moment to get out of the sheets but she managed to stand. "I feel fine."

"You are free to wander the grounds outside but do not stray far from the house." He instructed."Also, do not allow yourself to become so tired and weak again." Nora went to agree with him when they heard the neighing of one of the ponies outside. Beorn looked away from Nora. The horse continued to neigh and Beorn quickly made his way outside.

"Your master is good at leaving abruptly." Nora glanced own at the dog. "Shall we take a walk then?" Sible's tail wagged and he barked happily. The woman let out a small chuckle and stood from the bed. Her arms stretched over her head, though she was careful not to reopen her cuts. She was so glad to be out of that bed. She pulled on her tunic then made her way outside.

"What's happened?" Nora asked as she approached the man. As she approached, she got a better look at the scene. "Is everything alright?" Beorn was on his knees gently rubbing the back of a potbelly pig, who seemed to be resting on her side.

"She's fine." Beorn answered as Nora drew closer. "She's about to have piglets." Nora's eyes brightened. This was territory she was familiar with.

"Let me help." Nora knelt down on the other side of the pig. She went to touched the pig when Beorn stopped her. His fingers tightly wrapped around her wrist.

"I can take care of this." Beorn growled. He would not have her causing his friend any discomfort.

"I know, I do not doubt your ability. I just want to help." she told him. "I was a midwife's assistant back in Esgaroth. Please, I want to help her." Nora removed her hand from Beorn's grip and gently touched the pig. Beorn watched her soft actions. He could see kindness and concern in her eyes. After a moment's thought, Beorn nodded. Silence filed the air, as if often did when these two were together.

Nora continued to massage the young pig when Beorn started to quietly and softly talk with her. Nora remained silent but listened closely to Beorn's words. He was encouraging and comforting, much like the midwife was home was when they were with a woman in labor. It wasn't long before she realized he had done this kind of thing before. He didn't need her there at all.

"I'm going to get some cloths and water." Beorn stood."Keep doing that, she says it helps."`

"Alright." Nora agreed as she continued to massaged the laboring pig. "I will try to keep her comfortable. From the way she's laying and tightening her stomach, it's getting close." Beorn nodded, walked hurriedly away and pig let out a pained squeal. "I'm sorry, sweet thing. I know it hurts." Nora began to quietly sing as she tried to ease the pig's pain. A minute later Beorn emerged from the house. He paused as he saw his friend gently lay her head in Nora's lap. He could hear the woman's song. Her voice was horribly off pitch but it was quiet, peaceful and his friend clearly found comfort in it.

Beorn knelt down once again and placed the bowl of water and towels on the ground.

"First one is here." Beorn told her. He watched as the young piglet remained still for a moment.

"How is it doing?" Nora questioned after a few seconds of not seeing or hearing anything.

"He's fine." the tall man told her. Their eyes met for a second. "It's takes a minute for them to move and make their way to their mother's milk." Nora nodded and they looked back down. Soon, Nora saw the young piglet walking, trying to find milk. She couldn't help but smile at the new little life before her. She glanced up to see Beorn's expressions.A soft look rested in his eyes.

"The second on is here." Beorn said after a couple of minutes. Ten piglets would be born that day with Beorn and Nora at the mother's side. Once all were born, Nora gently stroked the sow's head while the little ones happily ate. Beorn looked over each of the piglets, making sure they were healthy and doing what they were suppose to. He only looked away when Nora began to speak.

"This is my favorite part. Watching the new mother with her little ones. I've never played midwife to a pig before." Nora confessed, a soft smile rested on her lips. "Still, new life is beautiful. They're so pure and innocent. Regardless of species." Beorn's gaze lifted from the piglets to her. He watched as she gently rubbed the mother pig's head. There was something different about her. He wasn't quite sure what it was. She didn't have the same respect for life as he but she had shown this creature nothing but concern as she strived to make the birthing process easier for his friend. He could respect her for that.

"It is quite a peaceful moment. Not one often shared." Beorn told her.

"I should go lie down." Nora commented. Her hand went up to her head. Beorn saw the color slowly begin to leave her face."I don't know why but I'm suddenly very tired."

"From what I understand, birth can be quite exhausting." he said.

"That is true for the mother. However, I've never attended a more peaceful birth. Mama, here, has a right to be tired. Not me." Nora continued to rub behind the sow's ear. The animal leaned into her touch. A soft look came to Beorn's eyes as he watched Nora smile down at the animal.

"You're still recovering from your injuries. Go rest." Beorn instructed. "I will stay here with her and her young ones for now."

"You're sure?" she asked. Beorn nodded and told her to go. Nora stood and was near the house.

"Nora." Beorn called out. Nora turned back to him. A confused look present on her face. Beorn gave her a smile. "Don't fall down any stairs." A hint of humor was found in his voice. Nora smiled and let out a small chuckle. She nodded, sent him a small wave and went into the house. Maybe Beorn wasn't always so serious and mistrusting. She thought, maybe there could be a friendship there.

...

_3 Days Later_

...

"Hello." Nora greeted the mother pig. The sow rubbed her head against her leg before the woman set the bowl of food on the ground. She scratched behind the mother pig's ear. Not a moment passed before ten small piglets ran up to them. Sible happily panted at the piglets before he started a game of chase with them. The piglets weren't sure of it at first but quickly caught onto the game and found they quite enjoyed it. Nora watched them with a smile before she turned back to the house.

Beorn had spent much of the morning in the trees nearby the house. He wanted to see what Nora did while he was gone. Her strength had returned and her wounds were nearly completely healed. Meaning Nora could do more around the house.

The last few days, she had harvest much of his crop, fed the animals and even made some of the meals. This morning she spent much of the morning in the trees collecting colored leaves that had fallen. After that she fed some of the animals. He watched as the pigs surrounded her happily. The smile on her lips seemed genuine. From what he could tell she seemed to like taking care of the animals. After spending a few minutes with the pigs, he watched her turn back to the house. A minute later she left it, this time she held a burlap sack he used for potatoes in her hand. She picked up a small shovel and made her way to the potato plants. Now what was she up to? He walked out of the trees and towards her.

"What are you doing?" Beorn asked as he reached her. Nora paused before she lifted her eyes towards him.

"I noticed your burlap sack was nearly empty with potatoes. I thought I would replace them before I made us lunch. " Nora replied before she continued to dig in the dirt. Beorn watched her a moment longer.

"Why are you doing this?" Beorn asked, his suspicion grew.

"I just want to repay you for your service and kindness." Nora shrugged her shoulder. Why did he take such offense to this? She merely wanted to help.

"I don't want anything from you." he reminded her. He had said this the day before when she harvested some of the squash for their nightly meal. At first Beorn wasn't sure what to think when she started to do some of the house chores. He had thought it may be a trick, that she had wanted to deceive him in some way. Now he wasn't sure.

"Then don't think of it as payment." Nora said, "I'm not afraid of work and I'm rather bored if I'm not productive. Please, I just need something to do." She told him. Beorn glared at her a moment as he tried to determine if she was being truthful. Once he decided she had, he grabbed another small shovel and began to dig potatoes up with her.

"You don't have watch me. I can dig up potatoes and be just fine." Nora commented, slightly annoyed that he still didn't trust her. Why couldn't he? She tried to be sincere in the work she did here. She found it quite enjoyable actually. It was far better than spending time around the people in Laketown.

"I was planning on doing this today." Beorn told her as he looked up from the potato he had just unearthed. "If we both do it, it'll get done faster." Nora nodded and went back to work. It was then heard a loud happy bark, followed by several small squeals. Nora looked up at the sound.

"They are so cute." Nora commented with a chuckle as she caught sight of Sible with the piglets. Beorn looked up to see the dog happily playing with the newest members of his rather large animal family. A smile formed on his lips. He nodded and went back to work.

"What is Sible's story?" Nora asked as she glanced to Beorn. "Where did find such a loyal companion?"

"He was born here." Beorn said before he went back to digging out more potatoes. "He was the runt of the litter. His mother tired to nurse him and keep him warm but he needed more attention. So I fed him, and often kept him wrapped in blankets I had warmed by the fire. He thrived with the one-on-one help."

"He is very lucky to have you for his master. Your devotion to him and the other animals here is admirable." Nora complimented, smile still present on her lips. Beorn looked up to her. She had paid him several compliments the last few days. A sincere look rested in her eyes. He could sense she meant what she said. He nodded and went back to digging up potatoes.

After an hour passed Beorn stood and looked to the now full potato sack. He then walked over to Nora.

"Come." He said, as he held out his hand. "I will teach you how to make honey cake."

"I thought you didn't want my help." Nora exclaimed, surprised he would suggest this.

"You said you wanted something to do." Beorn bluntly stated. "Would you rather...?"

"No, making honey cake sounds great." Nora quickly interrupted. It was the first time Beorn had offered to do something with her. While she loved Sible, she desired human conversation. She stood from the ground and patted the dirt off her tunic and trousers.

"Good. Go prepare the fire. I will gather the honey." With that Beorn turned and walked towards the large beehives. Nora watched a moment. A smile formed on her lips. Maybe they could be friends before she left.

Nora had finished working on the fire when Beorn entered the house. His eyes looked around the house. It was different than it had been before he left.

"What is all this for?" Beorn questioned as he looked at the leaves Nora had strung around the house. These were the leaves he had seen her collect that morning.

"Aren't they pretty?" Nora asked. "My brother and I used to collect leaves before he was married. We would dry them and put them in the window for decoration. I love the reds and yellows. They make me happy." Beorn looked at her a bit peculiarly. She found joy in simple things, he determined he liked that and went on.

"Shall we begin the honey cake?"

...

"Here you are." Beorn extended a warm slice of bread to her. The evening had come and now Nora sat on the porch steps watching the sun go down over the trees and mountains. The afternoon had been spent laughing and learning and both their parts. They not only made honey cake but fresh bread. Which they would both enjoy for dinner.

"Thank you." Nora graciously accepted the food. Beorn sat next to her on the steps. Instinctively Nora leaned into him. The tall man paused but neither thought much more of it. It was nothing more than a friendly action. She and Beorn ate while they watched the gold, red and orange sunset. "It's a beautiful sunset."

"That it is." Beorn agreed. "There is a chill in the air now and it will soon snow. We will need to leave for Esgaroth in the next day or two. If you are to return home before winter." Nora was slightly surprised by his words. A sadness came to her eyes. She nodded and looked down at her bread. She didn't want to leave yet. She wanted to know more about Beorn, she wanted to watch the little piglets grow up and she didn't want to lose Sible as a friend. There seemed to be more for her here than back in Esgaroth. Though, she did miss Bard terribly.

"I tell you, you are well enough to travel back to your home, yet your seem unhappy. Why?" Beorn asked as he noticed her reaction. He thought she would be happy.

"I'm fine." she answered, hoping to dismiss this part of the conversation. "I just...I'm fine." She quickly looked away from him. He paused a moment before he hesitantly put a hand on her knee. Nora glanced at his hand back up to him.

"Tell me." the tall man encouraged. He wasn't sure exactly when his fondness for her began. Perhaps seeing her with Sible? Or when she help those small piglets being born? Her simple love of the She had a respect for life, though it was not as strong as his. He had seen kindness in her eyes for all the animals, minus the mice.

" When I was fifteen, my mother was killed in a house fire. A lot of people think she committed suicide by the fire. After that happened, I noticed people began to treat me differently. They would stare at me, almost like they thought they had to be nice to me so I wouldn't repeat my mother's actions. I liked being here, away from the people, the stares, the relentless sympathy. Even now, I still get those long glance." She said. These were things she had never really told anyone, not even Bard.

"You don't like sympathy?" Beorn questioned.

"I don't want to be pitied. I'm not at all suicidal and it's hard to move on from something like that enough as it is. It becomes even harder when the people around you won't let you forget."

"You don't think it was suicide?"

"She wasn't sad when I left. She was strong and independent. She never showed any sign or said anything that gave me the impression that she wanted to die. I think, whatever happened, it was an accident. Still, I should not have taken so long at the market. If I had been home, maybe I could have helped her." Nora said.

"There is very little you could have done, besides perish in flames yourself." he told her.

"What you say may be true, still I will always wonder what I could have done to change what happened." Nora looked down. " After she died, my brother and I leaned on each other. He were each others strength for a long time. He would often take me out on the lake, we would talk, play games, explore parts of the forest. We made a small hut, that we would go to if we were ever separated. I was suppose to go there the day the orcs attacked but, I clearly never found it. After Bard and Heidi began their courtship, Bard started taking me out on the lake, less and less. When he would return home from work, he would often go to her. Everything changed." Nora said that last part hesitantly.

"You are jealous of your sister-in-law?" Beorn questioned, catching onto her hesitance. He leaned in closer to her.

"I suppose I am." Nora replied after a moment. "I don't want to be. I miss having my brother's attention but we are both grown. I don't want to lean or leech off of him or his family anymore. I want to make my own name, do something different from what everyone else in the family has done. Heidi's given me very little reason to dislike her. She's kind and their daughter is so sweet. My brother deserves to have his own family."

"What of you?" Beorn questioned. It was the first time he had really thought of her life back in Esgaroth. Besides her brother, what else awaited her back home. He found he didn't like seeing her sad. Surely there was something happy waiting for her? "What will become of you when you return?"

"What little time my brother has for me is enough. I know he loves me. He does everything he can to help me. I can always pursue my dream of buying my own home. I'll keep working to make it a reality someday. I will strive to be me and not my mother. Besides, I can't exactly stay here." Nora pointed out. Sible lifted his head, surely his master would allow her to stay. They were starting to like each other, the dog could sense that much. If his master allowed her to stay, he wouldn't have to lose a friend. Sible liked that idea.

"No." Beorn answered. "I suppose not." It was then they heard Sible let out a small groan. How needlessly complicated humans made these matters, he determined. The skin changer and Nora looked at the dog a moment confused by his action but they continued on. "I will be alright. When I get my house I think I will fill it full of dogs." Nora smiled and looked at Beorn. Smiles formed on both their lips and they let out a small chuckle. Nora's hand reached down and gently petted Sible's head. The air became quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence that had often filled the air. This was comfortable and calming.

"I'm going to make some tea." Beorn said before he stood from the porch. "Would you like some?"

"Yes. Thank you." Nora nodded. Beorn nodded and left. A few minutes later, he returned with a couple cups of chamomile tea. The two friends sat on the porch and continued to talk and sip their tea, though the dark was slowly creeping up on them.

"I never thought I'd say this but I am glad to have been injured by the black bear." Nora confessed out of the blue.

"Why?" Beorn asked, surprised she would say such a thing. A small pit formed in his stomach as he remembered back to that night, he had injured her. Would she still share these thoughts with him if she knew who the bear really was?

"Because it brought me to you and Sible. The two dearest friends, I could ever ask for. You and Sible have taught me so much. Aside from my brother, you are the kindest man I have ever met. I never thought much of the animals back in Esgaroth. I shall be kinder to them when I get back home. Even the mice." Nora gave him a small nudge. "Though I still don't like them very much." A small smile formed on Beorn's lips.

"I am glad to call you my friend." Nora smiled. Beorn looked down. The pit in his abdomen continued to grow. She still didn't know of his skin changing abilities.

"Are we not friends?" Nora questioned. Did she read him wrong? She thought they were friends after the last few days. Beorn continued to think but quickly shook off his guilt. She need never know it was him that almost killed her. She need never know the story behind the black bear.

"Yes." He answered, a soft smile rested on his lips. "We are friends." The grin on Nora's lips grew. They continued to talk and drink their tea. They watched as the stars appeared.

"They so much brighter out here." Nora nodded up to the stars.

"You should see them from the carrock." Beorn told her. "No light but that of the stars and moon are seen. Their light is as clear as a crystal. The celestial beauty is exquisite."

"What is the carrock?"

"A place where I can see all that happens in the surrounding area. Perhaps, I will take you there before you leave."

...

After Beorn awoke the next morning he walked through the house making sure the animals were where he left them. Everyone was, except Sible. Normally, the gray slept on the bed next to Nora. This morning, he was missing from Nora's side and was no where in the house. The grizzly man walked over to the door and found Sible lying on the porch. His head was between his paws. A sad look in his eyes.

"Good morning Sible." Beorn greeted his furry friend as he sat next to him. "Enjoying the new sun light?" Sible lifted his head, whined and then laid his head back down in a depressed manner.

"Now what's put you in such melancholy mood?" he questioned as he began to rub the creature's head. Sible continued to pout for a moment before he let out a couple of barks.

"She cannot stay here Sible." Beorn told the dog. Sible continued to bark, arguing reasons for her stay. "She has a family. She has a brother who loves her, that is where she belongs. Not here." The dog snorted at the man. Beorn let out a loud laugh and scratched the dog behind the ear.

"This is her last day here, Sible. Tomorrow, I will take her into the forest and I will return to her to Esgaroth. You are welcome to come with us,if you wish." Beorn told him. Even with their friendship, Nora was still just a woman. He wouldn't take her from her family. If she knew the truth, he was sure she would no longer desire to stay here. This was best for all of them.

It was then Nora appeared in the door way. She had awoken a few moments earlier and heard Beorn's mighty laugh. She came to investigate what had made his laugh so. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the tall man speak with his friend.

"I know you will miss her but this is not her home. She needs to return to her brother so she may have the life, she wishes for herself." She heard him say with almost a sad tone. Beorn had just begun to like and get used to her. He found he wanted more time with her, if only so he could learn more about her. However, now it was time to fulfill his promise and take her through the forest. Though he decided he would not leave her until she was safe with her brother. He would not allow any more harm to come to her while she was in his care.

Nora cleared her throat and the man and dog turned to her. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Good morning. I was just telling Sible, we will leave for Esgaroth tomorrow. You will be with your brother soon." Beorn said, standing up. "You have the day to collect what we need for the journey."

"I can do that." Nora nodded. A little disappointed, he wouldn't let her stay longer. Where she had be open with him she had hoped he would return that openness with her. It was clear that would never happen.

"I need to do somethings this morning but I will this afternoon." Beorn told her. He hadn't patrolled during the night like he usually did. He needed to make sure, the pathway would be safe for them to travel.

"I will have some lunch ready for you." Nora stated.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. You made many meals for me when I could barely move. Allow me to do as thanks for your hospitality and friendship."

"If that is your wish." He told her. Nora smiled and nodded, glad he wasn't going to get mad at her for trying to be a friend. They spoke a moment more before he bid her farewell. He walked a ways from the house before he made the transformation into bear form. He decided he would take her to the carrock that night. He knew she would like to watch the stars from the height. Now, however, was the time to protect his home from potential dangers. There were orcs nearby and he was going to kill them.

...

Nora spent much of the morning collect herbs, food and other supplies they were need on their trip through the forest. Her thoughts wandered to Beorn much of the time. She had hoped to learn his story before she left. She wanted to at least know who killed his family and why? Still, she wouldn't pry. He wouldn't like it if she did. It was near noon when Nora heard a loud squawking sound. One of the animals was in trouble.

She quickly made her way towards the sound. Her eyes peered through the air, looking for the animal when she saw a chicken near the woodpile.

"Are you stuck?" she asked the hen. It continued to let out squawking sounds. She drew closer and saw it's leg was caught between two heavy logs. "How did you manage to do this?" The hen continued to cluck rapidly. Nora looked back to Sible, who had stayed extra close to her.

"Does your master have a small hatchet? I need to cut the wood to get her leg out." she explained to the dog. He barked then ran away. "I hope he's going to come back." Nora said, to herself. She turned back to the hen, who was still trying to fight her way out of this predicament.

"Easy." Nora whispered as she gently stoked the hen's feathers. "You'll be alright." The hen continued to fight but slowly began to relax. After a few minutes, Sible returned with a hatchet in his mouth. Nora thanked the dog and carefully cut the chicken from the woodpile. It took only a few moments to free the hen.

"There we go." she smiled at the hen."You're free now." She stood, picked up the hen and turned to see Beorn approach her.

"Hello." Nora greeted him with a grin, not thinking about the hen in one arm and hatchet in her other hand.

"What is this?" the large man looked from the hatchet, to Nora to the hen. "What do you think you are doing?" Nora gave him a confused look before she looked down to the two things in her hands. Her eyes widened as she realized what this scene must look like to him. Beorn thought she was going to kill the hen with the hatchet. She gently placed the hen on the ground.

"Beorn, I..." she began but she was interrupted.

"How dare you?" Beorn growled at her. Anger and betrayal came to his eyes. He had just begun to trust her. How could she do this the day before she was to leave? Fear began to form in Nora's eyes as she realized how great and quickly his anger grew. She quickly dropped the ax and slowly backed away from him. For the most part she knew him to be a gentle soul, now he looked as if he could kill her. "I warned you what would happen if you ever tried to harm any of my animals." Nora continued to back away form him but Beorn rapidly made his way towards her.

"Beorn, I wasn't..." Nora began but Beorn grabbed her wrist and flung her across the yard. Nora let out a scream as she hit the ground. He towered over as she attempted crawled away from him. She then heard a strange sound from behind her.

"How dare you attempt to lie!" he roared. She turned, a look of horror was present on her face. Her breath quickened and her heart thumped furiously in her chest. Then her eyes widened as the man before her began to change. Never had she seen a sight, such as this. She watched as Beorn transformed from man to bear. She held her breath while the bear breathed heavily from the transformation.

"Beorn?" she whispered. She didn't understand, how could this be? This was the same bear that had attacked her. How..? Before she could finish her thoughts the bear's golden brown eyes lifted and met hers. Anger, hatred and betrayal were seen with those large eyes. The bear let out a loud roar, barring his teeth. Nora's heart raced as she realized Beorn was going to kill her.

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hi everyone! I am so sorry its taken me so long to update. My computer crashed and died, taking all my essays written for classes and all my fanfiction, with it. My computer genius friend couldn't fix it so I've had to find a new computer. This one isn't great (it's missing half it's keys so it's really hard to type) but it'll work. I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for the lack of updates. Thanks so much to everyone who has followed my story. I'm so glad it's been so well received and you all make my day. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed:_

_**PureAngelEyes:** Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again! :)_

_**xxxMadameMysteryxxx:** Thank you for your review! It's so fun for me to write their interactions and I''m so glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks again! :)_

_**Mariana Lestrange:** Thanks for the review! :)_

_**Borys68:** Not sure where that came from but ok. Thanks for the review! :)_

_**DeLacus:** I love your new profile pic! Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again! :)_

_**Steelgray:** Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story and I hope you will continue too. Thanks again! :)_

_**lizzy:** Thank you for your review! I like Beorn too. I hope you enjoyed the update and that you will continue to enjoy my story. Thanks again! :)_

_**RansomeNote:** Thank your for your review and compliments. Don't worry I like the slower romances too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again!_

_I think that's everyone. Again, I apologize for the long delay. I'll try to update faster. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and that you will join me for the next one! Thanks for being such great readers and for putting up with my delay. Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. As always constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks again and have a great weekend!-Lin  
_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nora remained still, unsure of what to do or think. How could Beorn be the bear that had injured her? How could he be a bear now? None of it seemed logical to her. It had to be some sort of magic. The bear continued to growl at her, then in a split second he leaped from his spot, paw raised and ready for attack.

Nora let out a scream as Beorn's claws slashed her arm. The flesh tore from her as her body violently hit the ground. Beorn went to strike again when he heard a growl from the left of him. His claw almost touched Nora when Sible came to her rescue. The dog's body managed to knock the bear's large paw away from Nora while his teeth sank into it. Beorn let out a pained cry before he glared at the dog. This was strange, why was he protecting her? She had just tried to killed one of their own. She was now nothing. She deserved to die.

Sible let go of the large black paw but remained in front of Nora. He warned his master with a growl, his knife-like teeth were bared. He would not allow anymore harm to come to her. He barked at his master, telling him what had happened and that Nora was simply trying to help the hen. It was then the hen chimed in validating what Sible had said.

Nora looked between the bear, hen and dog. Her mind clouded with confusion. None of this made sense to her. What she was sure of is that Beorn had every intention of killing her and now was time for her to run. She scrambled to get to her feet and looked back to the dog who remained protectively in front of her. Beorn looked from the hen, to the dog then back to Nora. He could see the fear and hurt in her eyes. He could also see the blood that seeped from her arm as he realized his mistake. Quickly Nora turned and ran from the house, she didn't dare linger there any longer.

Beorn began to follow her but stopped. She would never trust him in bear form, not after this. There was a good chance she wouldn't even trust him in man form now. Why would she? Still, he had to go after her. He knew what lurked in the trees and he didn't want her to die. Beorn made the transformation back to man form and let out a sigh. He put on his trousers and quickly followed her. Her scent was still fresh, she wouldn't get far. He could easily track and find her. Though he knew convincing her to come back with him would be difficult.

Nora ran as fast as she could. She knew she had to get away from that house that man, bear...thing. Whatever Beorn was she needed to be away from him. Tears from fear formed in her eyes as she zig-zaged through the trees. She wasn't sure which direction she was running in, all she knew was she had to get away. After a few minutes of running and not seeing any sign of the black bear, Nora stopped and rested against a tree. She panted as she tried to catch her breath. Her mind was clouded. She stayed there a minute and had just begun to relax when she heard a twig snap behind her. Hurriedly she turned and saw, Beorn walk towards her. He carried a giant ax in his hand, to protect them from any harm that may be waiting in the forest. She eyed the ax and her heart began to race once again.

"Nora." Beorn gently said as he drew closer to her. He had to regain her trust. He wanted to regain their friendship.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed and back away from him. "Just leave me alone."

"You'll die out here if I just leave you..." he began to explain but she interrupted.

_"You_ just tried to kill me!"

"Nora, I didn't realize that you had just freed the chicken. Sible and that hen told me everything. I..."

"So that makes your actions alright then? I should just go back with you and trust you at your word, moments after you tried to kill me, as a...bear? You were the bear that killed those orcs? You were the bear that gave me these?" Nora's hand went to her now healed wounds.

"I'm a skin changer." he tried to explain, though he knew she was far to disoriented to understand. "I can transform to bear or man at will. Yes, I was the bbear that night but you said so yourself, you were not my main target. I merely wanted scare you."

"Well, you've certainly done that." Nora stressed, her heart never slowed.

"Nora..." he began when she let out a pained gasp. She looked back down to her blood covered arm. His eyes followed hers. "Let me help you."

"I can take care of myself.." Nora said before she turned and ran. "Just leave me alone."

"Nora!' the tall man yelled out as she again ran. She wasn't going to listen to him. He knew that. He stood there a minute as he decided what to do. If he left her alone she would surely perish but if he continued to pursue her she would never trust him again. He, then turned back to the house. There was one at his house she wouldn't flee from. Yes, he would send Sible to her.

Nora ran aimlessly in the trees until she was sure she was far from Beorn and his house. Once she was certain she was alone she leaned against a tree and tried to regain her breath. When she didn't hear or see anything she rested against the tree. Her gaze went back to the wounds on her arm. Gently she pressed her hand against it to stop the bleeding. After she got the blood to stop flowing, she relaxed further against the tree. Her eyes closed and her breath steadied. Nora rested only a few minutes before she heard some leaves crunch.

She jumped, looked up and saw Sible happily come towards her. She smiled and reached her hand out towards the large dog. Beorn watched her reunion with the dog from a distance. He knew Sible would keep her safe until the tall man could attain her trust. A small, sad smile formed on his lips as he watched the two of them. He knew Sible would keep her safe but he had to make sure the dog would also be safe. He stood guard as Nora and Sible spent the night huddled together in the woods.

When the next morning came, Nora stood from the tree and looked around. She had to get back to Bard, especially after yesterday. A pit grew in her stomach as she realized the only way to do this was to go back to Beorn. She didn't have the skill to navigate herself through the forest like he did. These trees were unfamiliar to her. She stood from her spot and glanced at her arm, which was still covered in dry blood. She then looked to Sible who wagged his tail happily. She knelt down and rubbed his head.

"Will you take me back to your master's house?" She asked him. Sible barked and began the journy home, with her following close behind. Beorn, of course, noticed their movements and followed them through the trees. Once they reached the house, Beorn emerged from the trees and approached her.

Nora eyed him nervously as he made his way towards her. He dropped the ax before he reached her, hoping it would ease her.

"Nora?" Beorn questioned. He had to admit he was surprised to see her back at the house. He looked back to her arm. "Are you alright?"

"I wish to return to my brother." Nora told him after a short second. "But I do not know how to get home." Beorn nodded as he realized why she had returned. She didn't come back because of the friendship they had managed. She merely needed his help to get through the woods.

"I will take you." Beorn said after a moment's thought. "Let me clean your wounds, then we can leave."

"I can clean and heal my own wounds. These are not as bad as the first set you gave me." she said. Beorn gave her look of surprise but simply nodded. There was little point in arguing with her if he wanted to regain her friendship. "We can really leave so soon?"

"Many of the bags you've packed have remained packed." he explained. "Go clean and wrap your cuts. I will ready the ponies."

Nora nodded and made her way to one of the barrels of water. With a clean cloth and some soap she managed to scrub all the dirt out of her cuts. It hurt but nothing she couldn't handle. Nora glanced around the, taking in the peaceful air that seemed to fill Beorn's home. She glanced at the animals, the piglets and their mother. She saw the chickens, geese, goats and sheep. A few white mice scampered around. All were happy and safe. A sadness came to her as she looked and realized how much she would miss this place. Once she had her cuts wrapped she and Sible made their way to Beorn, who had just finished readying the ponies.

"You may ride." Beorn handed her the reigns for the pony that didn't carry the herbs, food and other supplies. She thanked him but didn't look at him. She was both angry and fearful of him. Nora went to mount her pony when they heard a small squeal and one of the piglets ran towards her. Beorn glanced down at the animal and listened to his request.

"He want to go with you." The tall man told her. Nora's eyes widened, before she knelt down and hugged the small creature. Beorn watched closely but remained silent.

"I'm afraid I live in a place that's very different from here, sweetheart. You would end up being someones dinner if you came with me. You need to stay here. You'll be happier and far more cherished. But I will miss you." Nora said to the small creature. She didn't want to leave but she wouldn't stay. Not after yesterday. The animals were safe there, she wasn't. After that the piglet ran back to his mother and Nora got up on her pony. Sible walked along side her as they began their trip through the forest.

The first few days of their travel were quiet. Nora mostly talked to Sible and the pony that had been set aside for her use. Beorn walked in from of the group, his hand held the reigns of the pony carrying the the herbs, food and water. His giant ax rested in his other hand, for when they would need fire wood and, of course, in case they needed protection. Neither Nora or Beorn said much to each other. He remained alert, though they both thought back to their friendship before that small misunderstanding.

They were on the sixth day of their travel when Beorn noticed a damp red on Nora's arm and halted the group. He walked up to her.

"Why have you stopped?" Nora asked the great man. It was the first thing she had said to him since they left the house.

"You're bleeding. Please, Nora, I want to help you." Beorn told her as he reached her. "You need herbs and a new wrap. Let me help you."

"If I was like you I'd tell you I didn't want your help." Nora sharply stated. Beorn's hand formed into a fist, as he tried to keep his temper low. She had a right to be angry with him. This was his own doing. The tall man simply nodded and turned to continue their journey.

"Wait." Nora said after a moment. She knew his healing skills were better than hers. She needed the help, whether she liked it or not. There was little point in being prideful if it was going to kill her. The grizzly man turned back to her. " I am not like you." Beorn gave her a confused look at first but then nodded. A sense of relief washed over him as he realized she would let him heal her.

Once off her pony, Nora sat on a log and folded up her sleeve. She watched as Beorn gently unwrapped her wounds. There was a kind and concerned look in his eyes. Much like the look he gave the animals back at his home. She looked away, how she wished she could trust him again. She wished for their friendship but was afraid of it.

"It's infected." Beorn told her as he quickly grabbed some of the herbs she had packed. Nora turned back to him as he proceeded to clean out and wrap her wound. "The herbs will help."

"Well if you hadn't injured me it wouldn't..." she began somewhat angrily when Beorn interrupted her.

"Nora, I made a mistake. I should have listened before I assumed anything. I know you would never hurt the animals." Beorn apologized as he tried to keep his frustration low. He was tired of her sas and mistrust. "I am sorry." Nora thought a small second before she softly placed her hand on his. A small smile formed on her lips. While she still wasn't sure what to think, she could hear the sincerity of his words. She'd rather part from him as friends than anything else. Beorn glanced up to her somewhat surprised by her actions. An unspoken understanding was formed between the two of them.

They continued their travel though they talked more now. It didn't seem to matter what it was about. Slowly Nora was reminded why she liked Beorn in the first place. While he could be intimidating, he had a good and kind heart. Once the evening fell and they made camp, Beorn sat next to Nora before she handed him a bowl of vegetable soup she made with the fire Beorn had built. Sible rested while the ponies ate the oats Beorn had set aside for them. Nora and Beorn ate as they enjoyed the silence around them.

Once they finished eating, they rested by the fire and talked.

"How do you do it? Become a bear, I mean." Nora questioned.

"I am a skin-changer." he repeated as he glanced down to her. "I can change to either bear or man at will." Nora glanced down to the ground. She had never heard of a skin-changer before. Tiredly, Nora leaned against Beorn. Her head rested softly on his side. His arm went around her as they watched the fire continue to crack. It was strange to them how comfortable this was.

"How did your family, die?" Nora asked after a few minutes. "Who killed them?" She looked up at him as he peered down to her. Beorn was quiet a moment as his memories turned back to that night. Nora continued to watch him, seeing he was deep in thought. She didn't know if he'd answer her question. When she had asked in the past he would ignore her. However, she had hoped with their friendship he would answer her question.

"They were slaughtered by orcs." Beorn's gruff voice replied. "The whole village was slaughtered." Nora grew silent as she processed what he said.

"Why?"

"Do orcs ever need a reason to kill?" Beorn asked as he looked back to her.

"No . They do not." Nora answered as she realized the idiocy of her question.

"Those who were not killed were enslaved by Azog. We were tortured, put in cages and chained. When I escaped my chains and cage I looked for those who had been taken with me. They were all dead by the time I found them." Beorn said as his eyes lowered. Nora watched a moment more before she looked to the fire then to the ground. That's why he was alone. There was no one else, like him.

"Are you the last..." she began to ask before her better judgment stopped her. She could see the pain in his eyes and she didn't wish to cause anymore of it.

"I am the last of my kind." Beorn answered. "The rest perished by Azog's hand."

"And you're sure you're the last? You don't think there's any chance someone else like you is out there?"

"I have searched many years to find any others like me. I returned to my village only to see corpses still laying on the ground. I buried them. I buried all of them." He said. Nora looked at him with sadness. The horrors and pain he must have gone through seemed unimaginable. "I gathered the animals that managed to survive the attack and brought them with me. They helped me build the house, the chicken coop all other things inside and around it. Many of them have since passed on but their children remain safe with me." Silence overcame the two.

"I don't know what to say." Nora admitted as she tried to come up with the right words. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to be there for him, as he had for her before the incident with the hen. She had very little to complain about when it came to her life back in Esgaroth. Still, she felt like she understood him better. The heart ache and pain seemed unimaginable. "I am so very sorry for your loss. If there's anything I can do."

"You can go back to your brother and be happy with your people." he said. Nora nodded and she looked down. She almost wished she hadn't asked him now. Her eyes glanced over at the chain on his wrist. That must be where he got it from.

"What was your family like?" She questioned, hoping to bring up happier memories. "Were they kind and animal lovers like you?" Beorn continued to speak with her about his family. He shared happy memories and sad memories. Laughter erupted from their lips as he spoke fondly of his childhood. Beorn's hand lightly touched hers as they sat nuzzled up to each other. The night air was cold and blankets were wrapped around the two, still they found more warmth by snuggling up next to each other. Nora felt her heart race every so slightly and she continued to listen to him speak. This time not in fear. She couldn't be exactly sure what it was about him but she found her fondness for him growing. She looked down at his hand their fingers laced together. It was then Sible decided to join them and he laid down on Beorn's lap. A small smile formed on her lips, as she thought of her friendship with him until she drifted off to sleep.

Beorn's arms were wrapped around her when he woke the next morning. The air was still cold and they continued to find warmth in the other's embrace. He watched her sleep for a moment. It was strange to him. Nora was still the plain, ordinary woman she had always been. Still, there was a beauty about her he hadn't particularly noticed or acknowledged before.

At some point during the night Sible had made his way over to Nora's lap and he was happily stretched out across the two of them. Beorn reached his hand down and gently rubbed the dog's back., waking the dog stretched out before his head popped up and he looked sleepily at his master. A smile formed on Beorn's lips while Nora's eyes fluttered opened. She leaned further into him for a moment before she realized what she was doing and moved slightly away from him.

"Good morning." she greeted him with a half smile. Sible looked happily between the two humans and quickly jumped up off them only to stretch out his legs again.

"Morning." he replied. His arm left her and he stood. He then held out his hand for hers, to help her to her feet. Nora gladly took it though a small tingling filled her at his touch. It was strange, why was she reacting this way to him? Still she stood and chose to ignore it. Nothing would come of it, of that she was certain.

"If we hurry we can make it to the lake before before the evening passes." Beorn said. They quickly ate some breakfast and were on their way. Instead of riding her pony, Nora walked next to Beorn as they made their way towards the lake. Smiles were present as they talked of the animals back at Beorn's house. It was late afternoon when the reached the bank of the lake. They walked a little further north before they saw the dock, she and Bard and been attacked on. There they saw a brown haired man.

"There he is." Nora said as she saw the bargeman loading up empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. "That's Bard." Beorn looked from the man on the dock, this was it. He had fulfilled his promise. "Thank you for healing me and bringing me back here. I hope you know that I truly appreciate everything."

"I know. Thank you, for your kindness to the animals." Beorn replied. Sible then touched Nora's hand with his nose, causing her to look down to him. A pout rested on his face.

"Goodbye my friend. I will miss you so." she hugged the dog. Once their hug ended, she stood back and glanced up to Beorn. She went to hug him but stopped herself. Instead she held out her hand to shake his. That small spark she had felt earlier would never be explored. There was no reason to give it another reason to ignite. "Thank you again." Beorn nodded and went to reply when she interrupted him. "He's almost finished loading up the barrels." Nora commented as she looked towards the brown haired man before she turned back to Beorn. "I must go if I am to return with him."

"Then go." Beorn told her. Her hand slipped from his.. "But know if ever you should need it, you are welcome in my house." Nora's lips curled into a sad smile. This was strange, she should be glad to return to Esgaroth. She should be running to her brother filled with joy. Yet, she found herself not wanting to leave Beorn's side. Not only did she not want to lose Sible's friendship, she found she did not want to lose Beorn's. Nora said one last farewell before she turned from the gigantic man and made her way towards the dock.

"Come, Sible." Beorn patted his leg. "It is time to go home." With that, he began to walk away. Nora was safe, that's what he wanted, though it left them both feeling somewhat empty. Quietly he walked away. Sible continued to watch Nora for a moment, heavy was his heart. Slowly he turned and followed his master through the trees.

Nora made her way up to the dock. 'Stop being sad.' she told herself. _'This is what you want. This is what he wants. Bard will be happy to see me. He will...' I_t was then the brown haired man turned. Instead of Bard's brown eyes meeting hers, a stranger's blue eyes caught sight of her. Nora could almost feel her heart stop. This was her brother's barge but it wasn't her brother that stood before her. Fear filled her as wicked grin came to the man's lips.

Meanwhile, Sible let out a loud groan as he walked beside Beorn. This was idiotic in the dog's mind. They shouldn't just leave Nora. She should return to the house with him and his master. He could keep his friend and his master could have a human companion if she did. He could sense concern and care between the two people. He wasn't sure if anything more was there but that was enough reason for her to stay as far as he was concerned. Again, he let out a sad groan. He already missed Nora and he glanced back up to the tall man. Beorn returned the glance when he heard the dog's sound.

"What?" Beorn asked. "I warned you not to get attached to her. She's back with her brother and family. She's where she belongs." Sible whined in argument. The dog knew where she belonged and she belonged back at the house with the rest of the animals and his master. Even if his master didn't believe so. They walked a very short distance when they heard a woman's scream. Both turned back towards the sound.

"Nora?" Beorn questioned as he turned back towards her. Sible didn't wait for his master's command. He bolted forward and ran towards the sound. "Sible!" The gray dog didn't look back. His friend was in trouble and he was going to help her.

Sible ran until he reached the opening they left Nora at. He quickly caught sight of the brown haired man on top of his friend. A knife was held to her throat as he tried to have his way with her. Nora tried to fight the man off but it was clear to the dog she needed help. He sprinted over to them and sunk his sharp teeth deep into the man's shoulder. He let out a pained screamed before managed to throw the dog off of him. In anger, the stranger stabbed Sible once in the abdomen and one in the neck. Sible let out a pained yelp as he was stabbed and then thrown backwards into a tree.

"Sible!" Nora shrieked while she tried to get to him. The man looked away from the now injured dog and back to her. His body pinned her down while Nora struggled against him. "Get off me!" she screamed.

"That your dog?" the man asked. His knife was back to her throat.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." she managed to hiss, despite her fears. The man let out an amused laugh.

"I like it when they fight." the man smirked He leaned in to force her into a kiss while his hand wandered down her side. Tears started to form in her eyes, her head turned and leaned further into the ground. This couldn't be happening. The man's hand began to play with the bottom of her tunic when a load roar was heard. She let out another scream when a large black paw knocked the man off of her.

Nora quickly sat up and within the blink of an eye Beorn stood protectively in front of her. His large teeth were barred and a low, dangerous growl was heard. Fear came to the man's eyes as he starred at the gigantic beast. The color left his face and a small squeaking sound left his throat. He went to back away when Beorn attacked. A loud, horrified scream erupted from the man's lips as the bear began to tear him to shreds.

Nora ignored the screams and scene before her. Her eye quickly caught sight of Sible, his head slowly lifted up only to fall back to the ground. She scrambled to her friend's side.

"Sible." she softly said, her hand gently stroked the dog's head. Bright red blood began to stain the ground around them. Sible let out a small whine as he gasped for breathe. "I am so sorry my dear friend. Please stay with me." Sible, slowly and with great difficulty lifted his head and moved towards her. Softly he rested his head on her lap and snuggled into her. If he was going to die, he wanted the comfort her touch would bring.

Tears began to form in Nora's though she tried to look him over better. Maybe she could heal him, if she had the right herbs. Maybe there was still time to help him. Nora looked up from the dog and to the plants that grew near the banks of the lake.

_'Herbs.'_ she thought. _'He needs herbs.'_ She tried to stand but Sible let out a pained whine and gave her a sad look. It was almost like he was begging her to stay with him. Nora nodded as a lump formed in her throat.

"Don't worry." she whispered to him as she continued to stroke his head. "I will stay with you. I won't leave you. I won't go anywhere." Sible licked her hand, though it was a struggle to him. He was just glad to know she wouldn't leave him.

"Beorn!" she yelled. She turned back to see the black bear quickly approach her. His gold brown eyes looked from her down to the hurt dog. He looked the dog over and quickly found his stab wounds. They were deep, very deep.

"He's gravely injured and needs herbs." she said in desperation. Beorn looked up from his friend to her. He could see the ache and the same he sorrow he felt in her eyes. The bear let out a loud huff and quickly left to go find herbs. Nora's eyes watered as she watched Beorn run into the trees. Once he was out of sight she looked back at the dog. She leaned her head down on top of his, hoping it would give him comfort.

Beorn looked at the plants on the ground, nothing was right for what Sible needed. He hadn't been gone long when he heard a small howling sound.

"Beorn." Nora called slightly panicked. "Beorn!" Quickly the bear shifted his weight and made his way back to her.

Nora watched as her friend gasped out for air. Helpless she held him, hoping her touch and soft words would comfort him."You'll be ok." she repeated over and over. "We'll get you home and you will heal. I will see you happily run and play once more. You will see. You will be ok." Slightly she jumped as a twig snapped. She looked up to see Beorn appear.

"I don't know what to do for him." Nora told him as he drew near. "He's in so much pain." Beorn's golden eyes looked from her to the dog. How it hurt him to see the pup he had raised so near death. Then, to his surprise the dog lifted his head and crawled slowly towards Beorn. The bear moved towards him, a few feet more, as not make him move more than he had to. Once Sible reached the bear, he nuzzled into the Beorn's big black paws. While the dog loved Nora, he would always be Beorn's loyal companion. Sible wished to die close to his master. Beorn's head burrowed down into the dog's to comfort him.

Nora watched with teary eyes as the bear laid down and seemed to hold the dog with his huge furry front legs. Beorn let out a few gentle huffs as he tried to comfort his friend for the last time. Then, Sible looked up to his master and let out a few pained barks before he looked towards Nora. She listened as Beorn seemed to huff in response though she had no idea what was said. Sible then relaxed and leaned back into his master. A peaceful feeling came over the dog as his thoughts turned to the two people he loved most. His breath quickened and he let out a few small whines. He let out one final gasp for air before his body laid lifelessly against his master.

Beorn's eyes widened while Nora's lips quivered at the sight before her.

"Sible?" she questioned, her hand gently touched his head. Tears soon began to fall from her eyes as rested her head against Sible's body. "Sible? No." She shook her head. "No!"

Beorn's snout gently nudged the side of Sible's head,only to have it lifelessly return to the spot it had been in. He heard Nora's muffled sobs and a great grief filled him. Anguish overcame the great beast and Beorn let out a loud roar. He then hung his head. His friend, the small pup he had raised, was gone.

**_~Author's Note~_**

_Hi everyone! I'm crying, I love Sible. Two chapters in three days, that's a first for me. I wish I could always update this fast. Thanks to everyone who is following/favoring my story! A special thank you to everyone who left a review:_

_**xxxMadameMysteryxxx**: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one as well. Thanks again! :)_

_**Mariana Lestrange:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. The ending was lots of fun to write and there is still lots more action to come. Thanks again! :)_

_**KHandFF7fanforever:** I have no idea. I guess leaving it as a cliffhanger is fun for the author. Thanks for the review! :)_

_**PureAngelEyes**: You were right Sible did come to her rescue. Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again! :)_

_**steegray:** Thanks for the review! I'mi so glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Thanks again! :)_

_**YourSuperFan:** Thanks for the review and for your compliments! I've throughly enjoyed writing this story and am glad you're enjoying it so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks again! :)_

_I think that's everyone! Thanks again for checking out this chapter. We have a lot more action coming up in the next chapter, though it does start out a little somber. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter (minus the death). I will try to update again soon! Please feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. As always constructive criticism is welcome.-Lin_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Beorn, now back in man form, gently glided his hand over Sible's body. He had carefully wrapped the young pup in a blanket before securing him to the pony Nora had ridden much of the travel to the lake. His heart remained heavy but his mind was sharp. The first frost had surely hit his house by now. He knew they needed to return before the ground grew too hard to dig. He heard a small sniffle from behind him and turned back to Nora. Thoughts turned in his head as he tried to determine what to do about her.

Nora remained in the same spot she had been in when Sible passed away. Her legs were folded under her, and a small tear fell from her eye while she stared aimlessly at the lake. A feeling of self-loathing and regret filled her. Sible should not have died, not for her. He deserved to live many years more. Her mind was clouded as she glanced from the lake over to the man that had attacked her and killed Sible. She shook her head before she gazed down at the ground.

Her thoughts then turned to her brother. That was Bard's barge, she would recognize it anywhere. So why did this man have it? Why was he doing Bard's job? Nora's eyes closed and a few more tears began to make their way down her cheek._ 'Bard's dead.'_ She determined. _'The orcs must have killed him that day.'_ There was no other explanation in her mind. Her brother was always determined to do his job, he had never missed a day, not even when he felt ill. His death, was the only thing that made sense. Nora's hand covered her mouth as another sob erupted from her lips.

Beorn watched her for a short second before he made his way towards her. He understood her sorrow but they had to go before any other trouble came upon them. He wanted to get to his house as quickly and soon as possible. Once he reached her, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Nora looked to his hand before she glanced up at him. Silence grew between them as a great ache was seen in both his and her eyes.

"I take it that was not your brother." Beorn broke the silence before he nodded towards the man. Nora followed his gaze, her arms wrapped were wrapped around herself.

"No." she answered in a whisper. "It is Bard's barge but that was not Bard. I've never seen that man before. Which is strange, I thought I knew everyone in that town." Nora shook her head. It didn't matter anymore. Her eyes fell back to the ground as another tear filled her eye. Beorn thought a moment, his thoughts were similar to Nora's. Her brother was most likely dead and he knew she didn't particularly care for her sister-in-law. He didn't like the idea of sending her back to Laketown if the the people there treated her differently. Her brother seemed to be all she really had back in Esgaroth.

"Come." Beorn said as his hand squeezed her shoulder. "We must go."

"Go?" Nora questioned. She glanced up to him in confusion. He always made it clear she couldn't stay with him during the winter months. She wasn't sure what to expect from him, after all that had unfolded.

"Do you wish to stay here and wait for elves, men of the lake or orcs to find you?" he questioned. If she wanted to stay he wouldn't stop her.

"No." She answered, still somewhat surprised.

"Then come. I will house you for the winter. We will decide where you are to go once spring comes." Beorn's held his hand out for hers. Nora remained on the ground a moment before she place her hand in his. Gently the tall man helped her to her feet and they walked back over to the ponies.

Not much was said between the two friends. Her eyes were lowered to the ground. A somber mood was deeply felt between the two people. Neither had much to say to the other. Beron scanned he trees looking for any signs of danger while Nora looked to the ground in mourning. Mourning both for Sible and Bard, not realizing her brother was in fact alive.

They traveled a good distance into the forest when they made camp for the night. Despite their mourning, they were in more of hurry to get back to Beorn's large home. Many things still needed to be done for the animals that still lived. As hard as it was for Beorn to lose Sible, he knew he had to care for those who still lived.

Nora sat by the fire with a blanket wrapped around her as she stared into the flames, deep in thought. She slightly shivered from the cool air but remained in her thoughts. Beorn sat a few feet away from her, his carving knife in one hand and a block of wood in the other. He worked quietly as his hands crafted with the wood. His thoughts returned to Sible and then to Nora. He looked up to her and noticed her huddled close to the fire.

"Are you cold?" He asked. She looked back to him and just shrugged her shoulders. He motioned for her to come to him before he said, "Come here." Nora made her way to her feet and walked towards her grizzly friend.

"What are you making?" Nora asked as Beorn set down the wood block and knife on the ground next to him.

"A pendant for Sible." he answered as his arm went around her and held her close to him. The top of Nora's head rested barely bellow his chest. "I make one for all the animals that pass on." A small sad smile formed on her lips as she thought of Beorn's kindness. He was a terrifying yet caring man.

"It's going to seem so empty back at the house without him. He was happy and full of life." Nora commented. Beorn nodded at her words. Out of all his dogs, Sible had been the most playful and energetic.

"The piglets will be happy to see you. We need to get the animals inside before the first snow storm. I don't want anyone freezing to death." he continued their conversation.

"Just let me know what I can do to help." Nora said as her hand rubbed her arm.

"Is your arm still bothering you?" Beorn questioned as he noticed her actions. Nora turned to him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. It's just a little itchy." Nora tried to shake it off. Beorn then, stood, grabbed his herbs and cleaning supplies. He sat next to her once again and began to unwrap her wound. Little was said between the two as the tall man tended to the woman's wounds. While Beorn concentrated on cleaning out Nora's cuts, Nora's mind wandered back to that Bard took her out on the water. The day that changed everything. She fought to keep a straight face but her effort was in vain. Her face scrunched up as the water left her eyes.

"This is my fault." she suddenly said through her tears.

"I doubt that." Beorn replied as he continued to clean out her wounds. He gave her a slight sympathetic look before he continued on with his work. Nora continued to sit there in thought.

"I wasn't suppose to be out on the lake that day the orcs attacked. I begged Bard to take me with him. I was so tired of Laketown, the people, the long pathetic stares. I've always enjoyed the fresh air and openness the lake seemed to provide. I should have stayed home, been content with my lot in life." She hesitantly told him. This was her fault, she should have never left home.

"It doesn't sound like a happy way to live. Nora, the orcs would have killed your brother regardless of your whereabouts. He would be dead even if you hadn't gone with him. None of this is your doing." Beorn sternly told her. He would not have her blaming herself for this.

"And Sible? He would still be alive if I hadn't come to be in your house." Nora pointed out. The tall man looked to the ground, as he thought. He didn't blame her for Sible's death. He knew Sible was protective of her. The dog died protecting his friend, the fault laid with the man who attacked Nora and killed Sible.

"He cared for you greatly." Beorn answered after a moment's thought. "You are not to blame for Sible's death. The man who killed Sible has paid for his mistake with his life." Nora remained still for a moment before she nodded and hung her head.

"He asked you something before he died. What was it?" Nora hesitantly asked. Beorn grew quiet as his mind thought back to Sible's last request.

"He just wanted to say goodbye." the tall man answered after a moment. He held her slightly closer to him. A silent aching feeling filled their camp. Not much else was said as grief filled their hearts. They simply rested and found comfort in the other's embrace.

The days blended together and little sleep was to be had, that they started traveling through the night. It was around midnight when they arrived back at Beorn's house. Many of the animals were dreaming peacefully but a few of the dogs and horses greeted them.

"Go inside." Beorn told her. "I'll take care of the horses."

"Is there nothing I can help with?" Nora questioned. There had to be something she could do. The tall, grizzly man simply shook his head. He didn't want nor need her help. It wouldn't take long to free the ponies from what they carried and he wanted some time alone with Sible.

"Go ahead and head to bed. We will bury Sible in the morning. Try to get some sleep." Nora watched him a moment more before she nodded and made her way towards the house. Once there she turned back to see her friend had his hand gently placed over Sible's body. Beorn hadn't shown much emotion but it wasn't hard to see the sorrow that filled his heart. Nora turned and went inside. She would leave her friend to mourn in peace. It would be a long and sleepless night for both of them.

...

It was early in the morning when Nora heard something outside. It was an unusual sound, like someone was digging. She made her way to the window and spotted Beorn with a large shovel. Next to him was the blanket he had wrapped Sible in. Quickly, Nora wrapped a shawl around herself and made her way out the door. Nora stopped once she reached him. She could hear a soft sob from the man though he kept his back to her. Realizing this was still his time for mourning and not wanting to disrupt him, Nora turned and began to walk towards the house.

"Stay!" she suddenly heard Beorn's gruff voice say. She turned to see the grizzly man had stopped shoveling though his back remained to her. "He would want you here for this." Nora nodded and made her way back to the tall man. Beorn continued to dig while Nora sat on her knees. Slowly her eyes turned to Sible's wrapped body. She stared at it a moment while she mustered up the courage to raise her hand and slowly unwrap the blanket. After a moment she saw the top of Sible's head. Carefully, she put her arms around the dog and gently placed Sible's lifeless head on her lap.

How she longed for his eyes to open, to feel his breath against her hand, to see him play with the small piglets. It was then she looked up and realized many of the animals who had slept through their return the night before, were gathering around them. They sensed their master's melancholy mood and realized that one of their own had been lost. Slowly and one-by one, the different animals came up to her and Sible. Many of them bowed their heads in respect while other tenderly rubbed their heads against his. Tears began to form in her eyes as Nora watched each animal paid Sible a small tribute. Much love and sorrow was filled in the air.

Once the hole was finished Beorn turned to see the gathering of animals around him and Nora. His eyes met Nora's before they both turned their attention back to the animals. Once everyone had paid their respect, Beorn stepped closer to Nora.

"He's so cold." Nora commented as the tears continued to stream down her face. Gently, she rubbed the top of Sible's head. Quickly she wiped her tears away and shook her head. Beorn stared at her tender motions for a moment. He shared in her heartsick feeling. He had buried several animals before, still it was never easy.

Quietly he reached into his pocket and took out the small bear pendent he had carved on their journey home. He looked at it a moment before his gaze turned back to Nora, who continued to stroke Sible's cold head. The love and ache she felt was clear by the way she handled him with care. It was almost like she was afraid to hurt the dog, though he was already gone. Beorn watched her a moment more before he knelt next to her. He placed one hand on her shoulder while the other hand gently rested on top of the hand that had been so careful with Sible.

"It's time." Beorn told her. She noticed a small tremor in his voice but simply nodded. Sorrow filled the air as the tall man softly picked the dog up and held him in his arms one last time. Nora gently kissed the top of Sible's head before the two people stood. She watched as Beorn gently tied the small wooden bear to their friend's body. Grief filled the tall man's eyes while Nora's mind wandered slightly. There had to be something she could give to be buried with Sible. She wanted him to have something of hers. Only one thing came to mind.

"Do you still have the tunic I wore when I first cam here?" Nora suddenly asked Beorn. The tall man looked up from the small tender body.

"Yes, but it is in shreds." Beorn answered. Why would she want that? She couldn't wear it anymore, it was essentially destroyed the night she came into his house. What use could it have?

"Where is it?" She questioned.

"The rag pile next to the back door." he responded. Nora looked back to Sible and gently placed her hand on Sible before she turned and walked away. It was a strange notion, what could she be up to? Beorn continued to stand there until Nora returned with her old tunic.

"I know it's not much. He deserves so much better than rags but it's all I have to offer." She said. Her voice cracked. The tall man watched as Nora wrapped the shredded tunic around the dog. An appreciative smile formed on the man's lips.

"It's enough." Beorn told her in a soft voice. She smiled at him and gently placed her hand on top of his. Slowly their fingers wrapped around the others. They stood there a moment, not wanting this last tender moment with Sible to end. After Nora gave Sible one last kiss and Beorn gave him a small nuzzle, the tall man turned and delicately placed their canine friend in the small hole. Tears began to stream down Nora's face as she watched Beorn slowly bury the dog. Her arms wrapped around herself in a comforting motion. She didn't see it but a small tear slid down Beorn's cheek.

...

Beorn watched quietly watched as Nora sat in the snow by Sible's grave. Soft sobs were heard as she mourned the death of their dear friend. A month had passed since they returned to his house. They managed to prepare everything they would need for the winter months. The animals rested cozily inside the large house, while a warm fire cracked in the background.

Sible's loss weighed heavily on him and his own heart drowned in sorrow. His thoughts turned to the dog that had served him so loyally and his last wish. Beorn let out a sad sigh, grabbed a heavy blanket and made his way towards Nora. He would do as the dog asked before he died.

Beorn's thoughts shifted as he made his way towards her. It was strange he found himself missing her smiles and interaction. Since they returned to the house, Nora drew deeply into herself. She would often ask if she could help with something but once she finished the jobs she assigned herself, Beorn would often find her out in the snow, crying next to Sible's grave. She said very little to the tall man now.

Once he reached her, Beorn wrapped the blankets around Nora's shoulders. Nora jumped slightly but relaxed as she realized it was just Beorn. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she looked back to the ground, where Sible's body rested. Her fingers curled around the blanket, hugging it to herself.

"Thank you." she whispered. Beorn nodded and watched her a moment more. His worry for her grew as tears began to fall from her eyes yet again. While the sorrow still filled him, he had the rest of the animals to care for and think about. It seemed Nora had given up and was losing her will to live. This worried him greatly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"My brother is dead and Sible is..." Nora shook her head. "I've lost the two most loyal and kindest friends I've ever known."

"I'm the one that insisted I go with my brother. I asked him to take me out of the town. I was tired of...everything. I just wanted to get out for a while. I never..." she stopped as another tear left her eye. She sharply inhaled the crisp cold air. "I am so sorry Beorn. I never wanted this to happen."

"I know that. What happened was not your fault." Beorn's rough yet soft voice repeated once again. He knelt down next to her, yet still seemed to tower over her. He gently put a hand on her shoulder. "The man who killed Sible met the same fate. None of this was your doing." Nora leaned into his touch as she continued to gaze longingly at Sible's grave. How she missed him. Little more needed to be said for the two to find comfort with the other. Still, Nora's mind then turned to what would happen once winter was over and spring had sprung.

"If you don't mind my borrowing a horse and some supplies. I will travel to Rohan. I will never bother you or harm any of your animals again." She finally whispered as another tear fell down her cheek. The strong man looked down to her, surprised by her words. He didn't expect her to come want that.

"Do you wish to travel to Rohan?" Beorn questioned. Nora shook her head. It had been a dream once, now it seemed pointless. Of course, at the moment, pretty much everything seemed pointless.

"If my brother does not live, I see little point in returning to Laketown. I'm afraid I would only cause great sorrow and false hope for my sister-in-law and their young child." Nora justified. There was pointless to return to Esgaroth now. Beorn nodded, he understood her reasoning. Still, there wasn't any reason for her to go to Rohan. His arms wrapped around her as his thoughts continued to form.

"This is your home, as long as you wish it to be." Beorn said as he pulled her slightly closer to him. This surprised both him and Nora. He hadn't planned on allowing her to stay yet he didn't want to think of life without her friendship and company. Nora's eyes left Sible's grave and turned towards him. Their eyes met and her heart started to pound softly in her chest. There was something different about him. Something she hadn't really paid attention to before.

Beorn looked her over. Her face was tear-stained yet a small look of hope formed her regret filled eyes. He noticed that same beauty he had seen in the forest before Sible died. Seeing her love for Sible, gave him a greater respect for her. She was different than he had originally thought her to be. When she first came to his house, all he wanted to do was heal her. He hadn't been interested in her or her life. He just wanted her healed and gone. Now, after seeing her love for the animals and the gentle way she treated them, he wanted her to stay. Their friendship was unexpected to say the least. Beorn gave her a soft smile while his hand took hers before he stood.

"Come inside." his gruff voice softly said while their fingers laced together. "You will become ill if you stay out here much longer. I'll even make you some soup." A smile formed on Nora's lips. It was the first one he had seen for a long time. She nodded and he gently pulled her to her feet. The two of them made their way back inside the house. Once there , they were greeted happily by several of the animals. The piglets in particular was happy to see their master and Nora. The one that had wanted to go to Esgaroth with Nora, quickly leaned and nuzzled into her leg. The small animal looked up to her fondly.

Nora turned her attention to the piglet and reached down and picked him up. The animal oinked softly at her as he relaxed in her arms. Beorn watched as a small smile formed on her lips. Nora gently spoke to the small creature that nestled in her arms. A moment later she sat in Beorn's large chair, he sat next to her and peeled some potatoes for their soup. She and Beorn talked and laughed, while the animals gathered around them.

Good times were still to be had, Nora determined as she looked around the room. There was a closeness that filled the room. Peace and hope slowly returned to her. She watched as Beorn gently patted one of the goats on the head, his loud hardy laughed filled the air. Her smile widened at his happiness._ 'This is what Bard and Sible would want. They'd want this happiness.'_ she thought as Beorn's eyes turned to her. She felt her heart skip a beat.

Meanwhile Beorn had found those small moments where he would see beauty in Nora were happening more and more. Now, she always seemed beautiful. Simply sitting next to her and speaking with her was a pleasure. He found he wanted to learn more about her, her interests, likes and dislikes. Her simple kindness caused him to feel something, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

...

The days of winter passed both slowly and quickly. Beorn and Nora came up with a tentative schedule they seemed to carry out each day. Whoever woke up first in the morning would make breakfast. The morning meal was usually shared between the two people, before the would care for the animals. After lunch, Beorn would often leave the house, in bear form. She wasn't sure exactly where he'd go, but she knew he was keeping the surrounding land free of danger. She had seen Beorn in bear form many times now. What once had seemed strange to her, was simply normal now. Though, there was a side of her that still feared the black bear.

Beorn worked his wood crafting in the evening, though he wouldn't allow her to see what he was working on. This highly peaked her interest but she respected his wishes. Often she would read, or sew in the evenings while he worked on, whatever he was up to.

It was late afternoon. She could see her breath freeze in the air, while she stood outside close to the gate. She looked for any sign of the black bear but only saw Beorn's paw prints. If he was close by, he wasn't making himself known to her. She heard a few barks and watched as a few of the long-haired dog's played happily in the snow.

A smile formed on her lips as a thought came to her mind. She knelt down, grabbed some wet snow and formed it into a ball. She whistled at the dog's who quickly turned their attention to her. Their tails waged as she lifted up the snow ball. They quickly ran up to her, before she tossed the snowball in the air. The group of dogs quickly ran after the snowball. One of the dogs jumped and caught the snowball in his mouth. She let out a laugh as the dog happily chewed away on the snow.

The group of dogs began to run back towards her, hoping for another snowball to chase when they suddenly stopped. Their attention turned to the side of her. She watched as their began to bar their teeth and growl. Nora's eyes squinted in confusion before she turned. Her heart sank as she saw a small group of orcs approach.

They were advancing towards the house and Nora knew she would have to try to hold them off. She looked around the yard when she saw Beorn's large ax, next to the pile of wood just outside the back door. Being the only weapon she could see, she hurriedly ran towards it. She tried to pick it up but it was heavy. Much heavier than Beorn made it seem.

Nora looked up to see the orcs drawing nearer. The dogs, ready to defend their home, began to run towards the orcs. Nora dragged the ax behind her as she went to join in the fight. The last dog that had tried to defend her, lost his life. She wouldn't allow that to happen again. Loud barks and growls were heard from the dogs as they attacked the orcs. The orcs hissed in response as they allowed their blades to descend upon the canines. Nora managed to swing the ax and knocked one of the orcs down.

It was then a large roar was heard, Nora could hear part of a tree break and within a second's time the great black bear was in front of her. He turned back to her and her eyes met his. Fear filled her for a moment before the bear gave her a slight nod. She watched as Beorn slashed and tore the orcs apart. Not even a minute passed before the group of orcs ran in retreat. Beorn followed closely behind them. He was determined they would never again attack his home and loved ones. Nora watched as the bear disappeared into the trees behind the orcs.

Fear for Beorn's life filled her but it was short lived as she heard a small whining sound. She turned and saw one of the dogs had been injured. _'No!'_ she thought as she ran over to the dog. '_I am not losing another one.'_ Nora looked the canine over quickly while Beorn chased the remaining orcs away from the house.

"We need to get him inside." Nora told the other dogs. They all barked in agreement. She quickly picked him up, took him inside the house and laid him in the hay. Nora went to clean his wounds when she heard someone calling her name outside. Hurriedly she stood and made her way back out of the house.

"Nora!" She heard Beorn call again. She turned and saw Beorn running towards her. His hand quickly tied the tie on his trousers. He could smell blood and he feared it was hers.

"Beorn!" She cried as she began to walk towards him. They embraced the other in relief. The fear that they had lost the other melted away. They were both alive and safe and at the moment that was all they needed to know.

"Are you alright?" Beorn asked, his hand quickly grabbed onto her arm. His eyes scanned her over, looking for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine" Nora told him as her arms went around him. "Are you?" He nodded, his hand remained firm on her arm. "One of the dogs is hurt. I just moved him inside." Beorn nodded and quickly followed her inside. The two worked together to clean the dog's injuries. Beorn cleaned out the wounds while Nora readied the herbs that would be needed.

"I think they liked being outside." Nora commented as she motioned down to the dogs. A group of dogs engulfed the woman and skin changer. They watched as the pair work to heal their companion.

"That they do. I find the winter months can be rather hard on them and the ponies. They don't like being cooped up in the house for long periods of time." Beorn responded as he finished bandaging up the dog. "He'll be alright." Relief rushed over Nora, glad that their friend would be alright.

"I'll go make some dinner." She said after, she gave the hurt dog a small pat on the head. She stood and made her way into the kitchen. Beorn stayed with the animal a moment longer before he joined her in the kitchen.

"Thank you." Nora said as she looked up from the table. "For your help I mean. I wasn't able to lift the ax up and I knew the dogs couldn't take on that many orcs on their own. I was afraid we'd lose more dogs."

"Living out here an attack like that in inevitable." Beorn told her as his mind thought through today's scenario. Nora was right, his ax was too large for her to pick up. He found as his feelings for her grew stronger he often thought of what would happen if the house was attacked while he was gone. Beorn was determined he would not lose her to the orcs. It was time to show her what he had been working on. He put his hand on top of her, stopping her from making their meal. She glanced up at him confused. "Come with me. I want to give you something." Nora simply nodded and followed him towards the back part of his house.

"What's going on?" she questioned before they turned the corner and Nora paused as she saw what Beorn had made.

"They're gifts for you." Beorn said while Nora held her breath. In front of her rested, a spinning wheel, a few crochet hooks and an ax, just her size. Slowly, she made her way up to the spinning wheel. Once she reached it, her hand gently slid across the it and the crochet hooks. Awe filled her as she looked at these generous gifts. So this is what Beorn had been carving and creating. She looked back at him in wonderment.

"Why...?" she began when he interrupted her.

"You've said you wanted something more to do around the house. I know you aren't fond of sewing so I thought you may enjoy these activities instead." Beorn explained. A smile formed on Nora's lips. He was such a kind hearted and thoughtful man. Even, if he was a bear. Her attention then turned to the ax that rested next to the crochet hooks.

"What's this for?" Nora questioned, a little oblivious to the reason why he was giving it to her now. She picked it up and glanced back up to him. "Are we going through firewood too fast? Do I need to go chop some?"

"No, I've chopped enough wood to last us through the winter" Beorn answered as she examined it. Large swirls were carved into the handle of the ax, small star-like images were present as well as a moon. A bear rested at the edge of the handle. She marveled at the beauty, Beorn had carved into it.

"Then why...?"

"If you are to live here, you must know how to defend yourself." Beorn explained. "As I'm sure you learned today." While he would always come to her aid, he knew there may come a time where he couldn't protect her. She needed the tools to fight and win.

"I can defend myself. I know how to use a sword and a bow. Bard taught me." Nora informed him. Her thoughts returned to her brother and that day they were attacked. It was then she remembered that she had, had a sword with her the night she came to Beorn's house. She wondered what happened to it for a moment before Beorn began to speak.

"You don't have either of those things. Right now, the ax I made you is your best option." Beorn explained as his hand extended for hers. "Come here. I want to show you how to fight with it."

"I know how to use an ax." she stated. The large man gave her an unconvinced look.

"Fighting with an ax is different than a sword. Though it can be just as deadly. Now come here, I want to show you how to fight with it." Beorn motioned for her to come to him yet again. After a short second, Nora walked over to him, ax in hand.

Once she reached him, he turned her around and moved her hands to their proper place on the ax handle. Nora's heart quickened as she felt Beorn's arms around her. She felt a small tingle at his touch. Beorn's strong hands curled on top of hers, holding the ax firmly. He walked her through the motions of fighting with an ax. Nora tried to pay attention but found herself getting more distracted by his touch. Her heart raced wildly in her chest. Neither spoke of the spark between them but they only seemed to grow. The more time she spent with him the fonder of him she became. Why did he have to affect her in such a way?

"Nora?" Beorn questioned after a few minutes of instruction. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes of course." Nora quickly snapped out of her daze. He was her friend nothing more. Quickly she imitated Beorn's actions with the ax. He was right, it was different than fighting with a sword but not by too much. He only trained with her an hour before he asked her to help him make dinner. She did alright with the ax but she would need more training. That could be done at a later date.

Once dinner was made and the animals were fed, Nora and Beorn sat the table. They happily talked about his patrol, then about the animals. Everything seemed to be well, when Nora grew quiet. Her thoughts turned to Bard and Sible. She didn't think about them as much as she had before. Still, the dog that had been injured earlier that day reminded her much of Sible and what could have happened if Beorn hadn't shown up.

"Are you alright?" Beorn asked, upon noticing she wasn't her normal talkative self.

"Yeah." Nora looked up with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?" Beorn shrugged.

"You were happy and now you seem sad." he observed.

"I'm fine. I just...miss them."

"Your brother?"

"And Sible." Nora nodded. Memories began to fill her mind. "What did Sible say before he died?" Beorn paused a moment as he thought back to Sible's request. There wasn't any reason for her not to know. After a moment more in his thought, he decided to tell her.

"He asked me to look after you." Beorn answered. Nora's mouth opened slightly and nodded slightly. "He wanted to make sure you were safe."

"So that's why you brought me back here?" Nora asked, slightly disappointed that it was Sible's request and not their friendship that caused Beorn to want her to come back.

"Yes and no." Beorn admitted. "I think I would have brought back regardless of Sible's wish. I did tell you, you're always welcome here." Nora nodded and quietly sipped her tea. It was then she felt Beorn's hand on top of hers. Her gaze turned from her cup to her friend. "Nora," he began, "I am glad you're here." A large smile formed on her lips.

"I am too." she said. The two continued to eat and talk. They could feel their fondness for the other growing, though neither mentioned it. Beorn watched her while she ate. His hand gently reach out and touched her arm, glad she was still here to share this meal. A side of him had feared he would be too late when he sensed the orcs so close to the house.

A small smile formed on Nora's lips as she looked from her arm up to him. He felt his own heart skip a beat. No one would harm her. He was determined of that.

...

The remainder of the winter months went by quickly. Nora made good use of the spinning wheel and crochet hooks. She made several blankets, gloves, scarves and socks before the snow had begun to melt. Now it was spring and the cold slowly began to die. Not much more happened during the winter months. They talked, took care of the animals, baked and trained together. Beorn began to patrol during the night, making sure Nora and the animals were safe from the orcs and other dangers that roamed the Wilderland.

Something was different between the two of them now. A glance, a touch, the small efforts Nora made to help with the animals caused something to stir within him. It didn't seem to matter what they were doing, cooking dinner, training with her ax or simply sitting next to each other and reading a book, Beorn found himself wanting to be around Nora more. He couldn't be sure but he thought she felt it as well. The way she happily greeted him when he returned home and the way she looked at him. The spark between them had grown, there was little reason left to deny or ignore it.

Beorn stood out in the cold early spring night air. His eyes scanned the area for trouble though his thoughts wondered as he thought of Nora and what was to become of her. He wasn't going to force her out of his house. He determined that not long after they returned to his house. He, also wouldn't force her to stay. Whatever she did, he wanted it to be her choice. He found he wanted her to be happy whether it was here with him or somewhere else with someone else. As much as he hated the idea of losing her, he would not trap her.

Beorn's eyes lifted towards the night sky. He watched the stars twinkle for a moment before he saw the signs of what was to come. His lips curled into a smile. Nora would love what was to happen, he was sure of that. He had promised to take her to the carrock one day. Hastily, he made his way inside and to her bedside.

"Nora?" he softly said as he gently shook her sleeping form. It took a moment but Nora's eyes finally fluttered open. She rubbed her eyes before her gaze turned to Beorn, confused.

"Beorn?" Nora asked him groggily. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"Get dressed." Beorn instructed her. "I want to show you something." He removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Beorn, its the middle of the night." Nora commented, groggily. Her eyes were squinted while she continued to give him a confused look. "Surely whatever it is can wait until morning." Beorn shook his head and motioned for her to dress.

"Meet me outside as soon as your properly clothed. Be quick and dress warm. You don't want to miss this." he told her before he walked out of the house. Nora continued to sit on the bed, still dazed and confused. After a couple of minutes she managed to stand and dress as he told her too. She grabbed a pair of fingerless gloves she had crocheted and a shawl before she opened the front door and walked outside. It wasn't long before she spotted Beorn's tall form and made her way to him.

"What is so important?" she asked as she reached him. His hand extended for hers as it often did now. Without a thought Nora took it, a smile formed on her lips as she looked up to him. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Come with me." He gently tugged on her hand as he began to walk away from the house. Nora tightened her grip on his hand as she walked next to him. Beorn didn't give her much hint as to where they were going. When she would ask he would simply say he wanted to show her something. A sense of peace filled the air while the two walked through the valley and trees. There was no danger that night. They continued to walk until they came to some stone steps that lead up the mountain side.

"Where are we?" she questioned as she looked from the mountain to him.

"The carrock." Beorn replied. "Watch your step. The stairs can be a little steep." Nora nodded and with that he lead her up the steps and onto the carrock.

They both made their way onto the flat platform, high above the trees. Nora looked at him a moment more before she glanced up at the stars and moon. The light was bright as the stars seemed to glisten and sparkle in the dark. Beorn gazed down at her as she looked into the night sky. It would begin soon, he could sense it. His hand lifted up and gently brushed some hair out of the her face. He wanted to see her reaction when stars began to fall from the sky. Nora turned to him and went to speak when a falling star was seen. Then another and another before a great number of falling stars filled the sky. A bright light engulfed her and Beorn.

Beorn watched and looked of wonder came to Nora's eyes. Her lips curled into a wide enchanted smile. Beauty radiate from her as she looked up at the sky. Even more than the falling stars that filled the sky.

"This is amazing." Nora whispered before she looked at him. Their eyes met and both their hearts quickened. They could feel the fondness between them growing stronger. She looked away and back up at the stars. Wonderment continued to fill her before she walked away from him as her eyes took in the mass of falling stars. Never had she seen such celestial beauty. Nora was so wrapped up in the light she didn't pay attention to her step and didn't realize she was close to the edge. She continued to walk until she felt her foot slip off the edge. She panicked as she felt herself about to fall when Beorn's hand quickly caught her and pulled her to him.

"Sorry." she whispered,slightly out of breath from her almost fall. She felt Beorn's arms wrapped protectively around her. After another minute of catching her breath she glanced back up to him. His eyes stared deeply into hers.

"You really are hopeless." he said as his grin grew wider. Nora let out a soft laugh and looked down before she left his arms and turned back to the falling stars that streaked across the sky. Never did she imagine a sight such as this.

"Your world is so beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with me." Nora's eyes were bright. A huge smile was present on her lips as she looked from the stars to him. Beorn's heart leaped a little. Absent mindedly he returned the smile. Nora looked down to the ground before she looked up to falling stars. Her mind began to wander from the stars to Beorn. Her feelings for him had changed some time ago though she hadn't thought much of it. He couldn't possibly want her. She was ordinary. There wasn't anything special about her while he was strong, self-reliant, terrifying and... wonderful. She had never felt this way for any of the men back in Esgaroth. Her eyes lowered and she felt her heart slightly shatter. Beorn couldn't possibly want her in the way she wanted him. They were friends. That's all they would mean to each other.

Beorn watched Nora closely as she continued to view the sight before them. He was pleased with her reaction. Glad she enjoyed the sight as much as he did, though he had to admit he was mostly watching her. Seeing her happy gave him a great joy. So he was somewhat concerned when he saw her face drop and she looked to the ground. The main time she did that was when she thought about Bard or Sible but this seemed different. He couldn't be sure why.

"Nora?" he softly asked. Her gaze left the ground looked up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." Nora answered. "When I lived back in Laketown when I didn't feel like being at the house I would sleep out on the barge. During the summers, I could get away with it. I would look up at the stars and think about how beautiful they are. I've never seen anything like this before." The tall man nodded. Beorn's hand reached out and gently touched her arm. Goosebumps formed on her skin at his touched and she felt herself become nervous as she often did around him now. Nora looked down at his touch before she gazed back up at him. There was a different look in her friend's eyes. The fond and gentle look remained but there was something deeper that rested in his eyes. Could he possibly feel for her what she felt for him? She didn't dare hope so. His hand softly touched her cheek while his arm pulled her to him. They stared at each other a moment before, Beorn began to lean in.

Nora's heart raced as she followed Beorn's lead. For a slight moment she allowed herself to wish she was taller than 5' 5". It would be much easier to reach her 8 foot tall love if she was. However, such thoughts were short lived as Beorn's face neared her own. She stood on her tippy toes to meet him. She felt his breath against her lips, his face was only an inch away from hers. His arms tightened around her while she felt her own wrap around his neck. Their eyes fluttered closed and their lips met in a soft kiss.

~_**Author's Note~**_

_Hi everyone! Sorry it took a little longer to update. I wanted this chapter to be perfect and my computer died, again. Hopefully their relationship didn't move too quickly. Thanks to all those who followed/favored my story. A special thanks to those who reviewed:_

_**xxxMadameMysteryxxx**: Thank you for your review and comments! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again! :)_

_**SamanthaJane13:** Thank you for your review! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again! :)_

_**Borys68:** He could very easily do that! Thanks for your comment! :)_

_**AHOBBITLOVER:** Thanks for your review! I'm so glad you loved the last chapter! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks again! :)_

_**Lilliana Ampleton:** Hi! Thank you so much for your review and kind words! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story so much! I appreciate all your compliments and i hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks again! :)_

_**Guest:** Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story and hope you will continue to do so! Thanks again! :)_

_**VG fan1**: Thank you for your review! The company will be in the story but they're not the main focus. I'm so glad you're enjoying my story and I hope you will continue to! Thanks again! :)_

_**DeLacus:** Thanks for your review! I know, I never update that fast right? I wish I could do it more often. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again! :)_

_**Kelwtim2spar:** Thanks for your review! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks again! :)_

_**KHandFFfanforever:** Thanks for your review! In a way he does still help them get together. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again! :)_

_**PureAngelEyes:** Thank you for your review! I know. Sible is one of my favorite characters. It was a sad chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again! :)_

_**Electrogirl88:** Thanks for your review and compliments! We're starting to get into the romance part now. I hope you're enjoying it so far! Lots more to come in the next chapter. Thanks again! :)_

_**Shadow Demon Kitsune:** Thanks for your review! It was a sad chapter to write. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again! :)_

_**YourSuperFan:** Thanks for your review! Sorry to take so long to update. I promise I do update when I can. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again! :)_

_**steelgray:** Thank you for your review and compliments! i wish I could update that fast all the time. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again! :)_

_**Guest:** Sorry it took so long to update! Life is so busy! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story though. It's been a fun one to write!i hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again! :)_

_I think that's everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this story! You all make my day! Midterms are coming up so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next but I'll update as soon as I'm able. Please feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks again everyone!-Lin_


End file.
